Jade
by Vidfinn
Summary: Harry n'est pas le survivant. Il est réparti à Slytherin. Sa scolarité est plutôt triste, jusqu'au jour où il croise le regard de son professeur de DCFM de 4ème année. Il sent que quelque chose est étrange et sombre lentement dans une obsession dévorante pour lui. De son côté, 'Maugrey' se découvre une haine incompréhensible pour la couleur jade.
1. Chapter 0

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rolling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu

Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Prologue**

Trente-et-un juillet 1980. Pendant la guerre. Une jeune femme se repose sur un lit d'hôpital, pâle et endormie de l'effort fourni. Têtant avidement, le fruit de ce labeur. Un nourrisson rose et frippé, au crâne déjà couvert d'une toison d'encre et aux yeux encore fermés. Il faut quelques heures supplémentaires pour qu'arrive le père exténué et sale. Il contemple avec amour la femme et l'enfant, et prie pour que l'avenir s'éclaircisse. Il ne veut pas que sa famille vive dans un monde de sang.

Trente-et-un octobre 1981. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps est mort, détruit par le Sauveur, Neville Longbottom, qui l'a défait à l'âge d'un an. Nombreuses sont les pertes et les jeune Harry, dont les parents viennent d'être tués dans une bataille, est déposé sur le pallier de son oncle et sa tante, au 4, Privet Drive, à Little Whining. Quand sa tante le découvre, le lendemain matin, il est gelé et elle est horrifié. Commence alors pour lui une vie sans amour, comblée de privations. Les sévices corporels sont rares de la part de ses tuteurs qui leur préfèrent des punitions -leur évitant ainsi de toucher le monstre. Mais leur fils n'a pas les mêmes reluctances, et Harry apprit vite à courir, à se cacher et à supporter les coups.

Il reçut sa lettre pour Hogwart par hasard, en allant chercher le courrier, et en ayant la présence d'esprit de ne pas tout de suite le montrer à ses proches. Il fut puni pour l'avoir dissimulée, mais il put aller faire ses achats sans trop de problèmes grâce aux indications sur sa lettre. Il découvrit que ses parents étaient riches, et il n'eut aucun problème pour payer ses fournitures. Il eut du mal à trouver une baguette, mais finalement dénicha celle qui lui conveanit. Elle était composée de houx, d'un ventricule de dragon, et mesurait 27 centimètres. Il rentra chez lui satisfait, mais frustré de se voir confisquer toutes ses affaires dès son entrée dans la maison.

Il se retrouva le premier septembre entre le quai neuf et le quai dix de la gare de King's Cross. Après s'être fait froidement refouler par un agent, il faillit se mettre à pleurer, mais aperçut dans son champs de vision un groupe très excentrique. Il semblait s'agir d'une famille, de part la chevelure flamboyante, les taches de rousseurs, les yeux bruns et les vêtements rapiécés qu'ils partageaient. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était les quatre chariots remplis de bric-à-brac, de livres à l'air ancien, et même d'une chouette. Harry se rappela alors qu'il était permis aux élèves d'avoir un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud. Lui, n'en avait pris aucun, n'ayant pas d'expérience avec les animaux. Il se mit à suivre discrètement la famille bruyante et nombreuse, et finit par voir les enfants foncer les uns après les autres dans un mur, et, à sa plus grande surprise, le traverser. Passé son ébahissement, il attendit que toute la fratrie disparaisse avant d'entrer avec reluctance dans le passage. Arrivé -miraculeusement intact, selon lui- de l'autre côté, il put observer, estomaqué, une immense locomotive rouge à l'ancienne. Un panneau indiquait : Voie 9 3/4. il réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler parmi la foule dense et compacte, et à grimper dans le train. Se dirigeant directement vers le fond, il finit par trouver un compartiment vide. Il parvint avec beaucoup de difficultés à hisser sa lourde valise dans le filet à bagages. Il avait pris soin de mettre son uniforme avant de partir de la maison des Dursleys, gardant la robe de sorcier pliée dans une poche en plastique. Ainsi, il passait pour un élève d'un quelconque établissement privé. Il avait également gardé avec lui sa baguette et son livre de Sortilèges de première année. En effet, ses affaires n'ayant pas été accessibles chez lui, il n'avait pu commencer ses lectures -qui se révèlaient passionantes. Le voyage se passa tranquillement, il fut seulement dérangé une fois par une fille aux cheveux broussailleux venue l'interrompre pour lui demander s'il avait vu un crapaud, avant de lui signifier qu'elle avait déjà lu et appris tous les livres de première année et qu'elle réussissait tous ses sorts. Devant son manque de réaction, elle parut se vexer et partit en claquant la porte.

Il fut fasciné par l'apparence féérique du château, gigantesque et majestueux, mais bien plus intimidé quand il fut sur le point d'être réparti. D'après ce qu'il avait compris du discours du chapeau parlant s'occupant de les disséminer dans les différentes maisons, elles étaient au nombre de quatre : Griffindor pour les courageux, Hufflepuff pour les loyaux, Ravenclaw pour les érudits et Slytherin pour les ambitieux. Il se dit que s'il y avait eu une maison pour les nauséeux et les terrifiés, il irait immédiatement. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements quand un certain Neville Longbottom fut réparti à Griffindor. Quand enfin arriva son tour, il avait les jambes tremblantes et le coeur au bord des lèvres. Perdu dans le brouillard, il entendit à peine ce que lui racontait le Sorting Hat dans sa tête, ne réagissant que lorsqu'il rugit : Slytherin ! Titubant, il rendit le chapeau au professeur à ses côtés puis se dirigea vers la table applaudissant poliment. Il s'assit en bout de table, et observa quelques regards dégoûtés à son égard, même si la majorité restaient indifférents. Se tournant vers la table des professeurs, il croisa immédiatement le regard brûlant de haine d'un homme très pâle, aux cheveux mi-longs noirs, d'un aspect légèrement huileux. Sous le regard assassin, il baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

Le repas fut bruyant, la Grande Salle étant bondée. Il picora à peine. Ils furent menés aux cachots par un préfet qui leur donna le mot de passe -Rufum Dracus- et leur expliqua les horaires et modalités de la salle commune. Il se retrouva dans un dortoir avec trois autres élèves de son âge : Theodore Nott, Lucian Bole et Peregrine Derrick. Le premier était filiforme, blond aux yeux bleus, tandis que les deux autres étaient tous deux bien bâtis, aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux respectivement noirs et bleus. Ils se répartirent rapidement les lits et si Harry ne reçut qu'un regard vaguement méprisant de Bole, ce fut une oeillade assassine et une floppée d'injures de la part de Derrick. Nott ne posa les yeux sur personne.


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu

Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 1**

Le réveil sonna bruyamment, éveillant plus ou moins brutalement les garçons dans la chambre. Harry sortit de la salle de bains, propre, habillé, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit-là, écoutant pendant un long moment la respiration de ses camarades. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se lever avec le soleil, comme il en avait l'habitude chez les Dursleys. Même si, la pièce étant privée d'ouverture, il ne savait s'il faisait réellement jour lorsqu'il s'était levé. Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, pu prendre son temps pour sa toilette. Il n'avait pasosé prendre d'eau chaude, mais le liquide tiède était un délice lorsque l'on n'était habitué qu'au froid.

Il aperçut son camarade blond, Theodore Nott, s'il se souvenait bien, passer à son tour dans la salle de bain, quand ses deux compagnons s'étairaient, sortant plus lentement de leur douce torpeur. Harry prépara son sac, choisissant soigneusement ses affaires pour la journée. Sur l'emploi du temps qui lui avait été distribué lors du banquet de la veille, il était indiqué qu'il commençait avec deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de huit à dix heures, puis avait deux heures de Sortilèges. Ensuite, il avait Botanique de quatorze à quinze heures. Les préfets les avaient également informés que leur directeur de maison viendrait faire un discours le soir venu, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Il prit ses livres de Défense, Sortilèges et Botanique, ainsi qu'unebonne réserve de parchemins, deux plumes et un encrier plein. Il s'assura d'avoir sur lui la carte du château qu'il avait recopiée dans L'Histoire de Hogwart, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il était parmi les premiers arrivés mis-à-part les professeurs. Devant l'abondance de mets sur la table, il se sentit nauséeux. Les années de privation chez les Dursleys l'avaient habitué à des repas frugaux et une telle débauche de nourriture le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se servit tout de même une tasse de thé au lait et des gâteaux secs au son. Il réussit à en manger deux. Il s'était aperçu au fil des ans que le thé lui tenait au corps et que les céréales complètes le rassasiaient plus durablement que les autres. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la table professorale, il ne put éviter le regard brûlant de haine de celui dont il avait appris qu'il s'agissait de Severus Snape, maître des Potions et directeur des Slytherins. Il se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Qu'avait-il fait pour être détesté au premier regard ? Il chassa rapidement la question de son esprit. Les Dursleys aussi l'avaient détesté au premier regard. Il devait juste être détestable. Un pincement au coeur le prit à cette pensée, mais il le refoula rapidement. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

Avisant que la salle se remplissait peu à peu, il récupéra ses affaires et se leva avant de quitter la pièce lestement. Il mit un petit moment avant de trouver la salle de classe de son premier cours, ébloui par la majesté du château ancien et chargé de magie. Il finit par trouver le bon endroit et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 7H20. C'était normal qu'il soit le seul arrivé. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Il s'assit près du battant de bois et sortit son livre. Il trouvait fascinantes toutes les créatures recencées dans le Bestiaire. Elles lui semblaient sortir d'un conte de fée, et il avait toujours adoré ces histoires, du peu qu'il en avait lu ou entendu. D'après le manuel, il s'agissait de créatures à la limite entre les forces du mal et les autres, ou de créatures éteintes, ou ayant changé de catégorie, telle les vélanes, les selkies, les êtres de l'eau ou les dragons. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur les créatures magiques, seulement leur nom, leur situation géographique, et quelques lignes sur la raison pour laquelle ces créatures posaient problème dans le recensement pour appartenir à la Lumière ou aux Ténèbres. Il ne vit pas le temps passer et fut surpris lorsque des chaussures apparurent dans son champs de vision. Il se releva précipitamment et souffla, soulagé, lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de son professeur : un certain Quirinus Quirrel. L'homme était petit et imberbe, un grand turban violet enserrant son crâne émacié. Le chétif professeur prit la parole :

"B-Bon-B-Bonjour m-m-monsi-monsieur P-P-Pott-Po-Potter...

Bonjour professeur Quirrel.

Qu-Qu-Que faîtes v-v-vous i-i-ici à cette heu-heure ?

J'attends que le cours commence et j'espérais que vous me permettriez de patienter dans la classe plutôt que dans le couloir, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

N-N-Non, je vous en p-prie, m-m-on-monsieur P-P-Po-Potter."

Le professeur déverrouilla la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer son élève. Harry rentra rapidement dans la salle et s'installa dans un coin de la classe, recommençant à lire en silence. L'enseignant alla jusqu'à son bureau de sa démarche fébrile et commença à préparer ce dont il avait besoin pour son cours. Harry était heureux que Quirrel l'ait laissé entrer. Les couloirs étaient peut-être froids et la pierre dure, mais la raison principale de sa demande était qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester à la merci de quelqu'élève mal intentionné qui passerait par là, lui qui avait si souvent expérimenté ce genre de rencontre à l'école primaire.

Le cours passa plutôt lentement, Harry restant silencieux dans son coin et le professeur subissant les moqueries à peine masquées quant à son bégaiement. Le brun essuya quelques bousulades dans les couloirs durant le trajet jusqu'au cours suivant : Sortilèges. La plupart venaient de son camarade de dortoir, Derrick, qui semblait prendre sa simple présence comme une insulte. Il tenta donc de se mettre chaque fois le plus loin possible de lui. Le cours de sortilèges fut très intéressant. Ils apprirent leur première formule : Wingardium Leviosa. Il réussit à peine à faire léviter sa plume à la moitié du cours à hauteur de sa tête environ. Il essaya de la faire pivoter sur elle-même, en vain. Il haussa les épaules. Le professeur ne l'avait pas demandé, donc ce n'était pas grave. Il évita soigneusement la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeûner et se rendit dans les serres. L'atmosphère étouffante le gêna un pau, mais il trouva l'endroit magnifique. Le cours lui révéla cependant que, s'il n'était pas mauvais dans cette matière, il n'aima pas vraiment la Botanique, fait sans doute dû aux travaux de jardinage quasi-quotidiens imposés par sa tante. La semaine se passa mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il ne fut victime que d'une pignée de tentatives d'intimidations (il avait fini par comprendre que c'était à cause de ses origines que ses camarades le détestaient : il n'était pasun Sang-Pur), les professeurs avaient à peu près l'air tous intéressant, excepté le fantôme qui leur dispensait leur cours d'Histoire, et le château était toujours aussi fascinant. Le seul vrai bémol de la semaine était le cours de Potions. Comme il l'avait deviné, le professeur le haissait et tentait de l'humilier chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Harry se contentait de se recroqueviller sur son siège, tête baissée, et de se taire. Répondre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Malgré ses maigres compétences pédagogiques, son professeur préféré se trouvait être le professeur Quirrel. En effet, l'adulte le laissait toujours rentrer dans la classe en avance, et le laissait même rester si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cours. Pour cela, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. De plus, contrairement à d'autres personnes, le professeur restait silencieux et ne le harcelait pas de questions sur sa solitude et son isolement. Cependant, il avait pu remarquer quelques étrangetés chez l'homme. Tout d'abord, il était certain de l'avoir entendu se parler à lui-même à plusieurs reprises d'un ton encore plus terrifié et suppliantqu'à son habitude. Aussi, il s'était aperçu que dans ces moments-là, il ne bégayait pas. Cependant, il décida de ne pas chercher plus loin. Son professeur pouvait avoir des secrets, il n'essaierait pas de les dévoiler. Parce que ça apportait toujours des ennuis, mais aussi parce qu'il respectait l'adulte qui ne cherchait pas à découvrir les siens.

Son année passa lentement. Il réussit à maintenir des notes correctes dans la plupart des matières exceptés les Potions et la Botanique. Les premières parce que, peu importaient ses résultats, ses notes se révélaient catastrophiques, et la seconde parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'y intéresser. Il ne faillit finit à l'infirmerie que deux ou trois fois à cause de ses camarades, mettant à profit sa rapidité et sa discrétion pour leur échapper. De plus, un livre sur les sorts de soin mineurs découvert à la bibliothèque en début d'anné l'aida grandement à ne pas atterrir entre les mains de l'infirmière.

À la fin de l'année, malheureusement, il apprit que le professeur Quirrell n'enseignerait plus à Hogwart, et il en fut profondément déçu. Officiellement parti en congé sabbatique, il se murmurait dans les couloirs qu'il était mort. Harry ne prêta pas trop attention aux ragots. Il réussit néanmoins à s'introduire dans la classe, puis les appartements de son professeur disparu, et récupéra l'herbier de fleurs séchées qu'il l'avait si souvent vu compléter ou annoter. Il cacha son butin sous son matelas, ne le sortant pour le feuilleter que lorsqu'il était certain que ses camarades de dortoir étaient endormis. C'était la preuve qu'une personne avait été gentille avec ui. Une première depuis tellement longtemps... Il tenta de demander des informations sur Quirrell à d'autres de ses professeurs, mais on lui répondit qu'il désirait se ressourcer loin du monde, et on lui posait quelques questions sur sa relation avec ledit professeur. Il perçut des regards acéré le suivant pendant un moment, mais les vacances arrivèrent.

Il revécut l'Enfer dans lequel il avait grandi.

La rentrée arrivé comme un sauveur. Inespérée mais tellement attendue. Il put assister à la cérémonie de répartition en tant que spectateur, et trouva ça ennuyeux à mourir. Il découvrit que son nouveau professeur de Défense était un incompétent arrogant et tapageur. Bole continua à lui envoyer des regards méprisants, Derrick à l'insulter et Nott à l'ignorer.

Cependant, il s'aperçut que le dernier ne lui était pas particulièrement hostile, mais qu'il se comportait simplement comme ça avec tout le monde. Il le remercia mentalement pour ne pas l'embêter. Ses cours étaient à peu près les mêmes que l'année précédente, exceptée la disparition de ceux de Vol, ce qui le soulageait grandement. Il adorait voler, mais la sensation ressentie lorsqu'il reposait pied à terre était tout simplement immonde. Il se sentait comme s'il retournait dans un corps trop étroit, à nouveau comprimé par sa nature terrestre.

Il crut que son année serait comme la précédente, cependant, il apparut rapidement qu'un monstre rodait dans l'école, pétrifiant les élèves sous l'ordre d'un soi-disant Héritier de Slytherin. Peregrine Derrick semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le rabaisser encore plus, persifflant que le monstre allait venir le dévorer pour purifier le château des Sangs-Impurs et des Traitres à leur Sang. Même Lucian Bole, auparavant plutôt passif, paraissait trouver amusant de rajouter son petit commentaire acerbe. Harry crut qu'il allait recommencer à mouiller ses draps. Il passa de nombreuses nuits blanches caché au fond de son lit, et faillit craquer et se mettre à pleurer plusieurs fois en public. En effet, ses autres camarades n'hésitaient pas à lui rappeler l'épée de Damoclès planant au-dessus de sa tête, et, allié au manque de sommeil, ses nerfs étaient prêts de lacher, au point qu'il se sentit mal à l'idée de son cours de Potions et se fit porter pâle à l'infirmerie. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'elle le vit, l'infirmière s'exclama :

"Oh mon Dieu ! Mais allez vous mettre sur un lit au lieu de rester planté là comme un empoté ! Vous avez une tête à faire peur !"

Il fut délesté de son pantalon, sa veste, sa ceinture, ses lunettes et ses chaussures avant d'être proprement bordé dans un lit chaud et isolé des autres par un paravent. L'oreiller était moelleux et sentait la lavande. Harry tomba presqu'instantanément dans un profond sommeil. Il se réveilla alors que le soleil laissait ses derniers rayons faire rougir les nuages et les draps de l'infirmerie. Il mit quelques secondesà reprendre complètement ses esprits, mais finit par se redresseer et placer ses lunettes sur son nez. Il allait descendre du lit, mais l'infirmière, Madame Pomfrey, s'il se souvenait bien, se dressa devant lui, impressionante et intimidante, poings sur les hanches, menton haut et regard déterminé.

"Où pensez-vous aller, monsieur Potter ? Rallongez-vous ! Immédiatement ! Et que ça saute !"

Harry obéit docilement et cela sembla calmer le dragon.

"Vous avez toujours l'air épuisé, mon garçon. Vous dormez bien ?"

Le petit brun nia de la tête, et la femme soupira avant de lever sa baguette. Des sortes de diagrammes apparurent devant elle, incompréhensibles aux yeux de Harry, et elle pinça les lèvres.

"Vous avez beaucoup de carences, monsieur Potter, et même si votre croissance semble être plus lente que d'autres garçons de votre âge, il vous faut prendre du poids. Je vais vous donnez des compléments alimentaires, et des cachets pour vous aider à vous détendre avant de dormir. Vous resterez ici cette nuit, comme ça je pourrais m'assurer que vous mangez bien ce soir et demain matin. "

Elle repartit et revint portant un plateau avec un bon repas et des flacons contenant des gélules colorées. Elle le surveilla pendant toute la durée de son repas, fronçant les sourcils quand il ne put finir son dîner. Elle attendit qu'il ait pris ses comprimés avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

"Monsieur Potter... Vous avez des bleus, des os mal ressoudés et des blessures mal refermées un peu partout sur le corps. Sauriez-vous d'où cela peut provenir ?

... Je... Tombe beaucoup... Je suis maladroit..."

Il ne pouvait lui dire que c'était parce qu'il se faisait martyriser par son cousin et que son oncle et sa tante négligeaient les blessures qu'il pouvait se faire. L'infirmière ne répondit rien, mais une étincelle de suspicion grandit dans son regard. Elle lui tapota le crâne avant de lui dire de se changer en lui donnant l'un des pyjamas de l'infirmerie. Elle partit, lui laissant l'opportunité de se vêtir correctement afin de se glisser sous les draps chauds. Malgré sa sieste de presque dix heures, le sommeil vint le trouver sans peine.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin vers huit heures et demi. Le regard soucieux de l'infirmière le suivait toujours et il s'inquiéta qu'elle ne pose trop de questions et ne découvre la vérité. Il avait si honte ! Il retournait dans son dortoir quand il aperçut de larges flaques d'eau au sol. Il prit garde à ne pas glisser dedans et croisa dans l'eau le regard le plus terrifiant et le plus attractif qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il se réveilla brusquement, se redressant d'un bond sur son séant. Les yeux jaunes ! Mais une fois qu'il eut baissé ses bras levés en une maigre barrière, il s'aperçut qu'il était à l'infirmerie, entouré de madame Pomfrey, du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, et de son maître de dortoir, Severus Snape. Que... Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Et les horribles yeux jaunes ? Où étaient-ils ? Son désarroi le plus total dut se lire sur son visage car ceux de ses interlocuteurs -minus Snape- s'adoucirent sensiblement.

"Tout va bien, monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en sécurité à présent. Vous avez été attaqué par le monstre qui pétrifiait les élèves. Il a été tué par le jeune Neville Longbottom, ne vous inquiétez pas. Malheureusement, il a fallu un moment pour que nous puissions mettre au point la potion permettant de vous dépétrifier. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le mardi 3 juillet, et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous d'ici deux jours. Pour ne pas pénaliser les élèves ayant été pétrifiés cette année, nous avons mis au point une sorte de condensé des connaissances de l'année, ainsi que des exercices qu'il serait bon que vous fassiez pendant les vacances... Et bien, je crois que tout a été dit... Avez-vous des questions, monsieur Potter ?"

Harry nia. Il se sentait un peu hébété. Il avait perdu plusieurs mois de sa vie. Sans s'en rendre compte. Snape s'échappa dans une envolée de robes noires, le professeur Dumbledore partit plus sereinement en fredonnant tranquillement ce qui ressemblait à une vieille comptine. Madame Pomfrey lui demanda une dernière fois si tout allait bien, avant de la prévenir d'un air soucieux qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté.

Il craqua en silence une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, serrant et mordant son oreiller à s'en faire mal.

Il étouffa ses sanglots pendant près de 20 minutes avant qu'ils ne cessent finalement. Il restait hanté par les yeux jaunes.

Son été fut entrecoupé de cauchemars. Il se fit punir chaque fois qu'il ne put retenir ses hurlements de peur. Il dut supporter la tante Marge et son horrible chien Molaire pendant près de 10 jours. 10 jours à subir des humiliations et des piques quotidiennes plus violentes encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

La troisième année se passa plutôt bien, à l'exception de son professeur de Défense qui, s'il était très compétent, ne cessait de vouloir lui parler de ses parents morts. De plus, le professeur Lupin le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ressentait autour de lui une sorte d'"aura" de sauvagerie, de sang et de fureur. Lui-même n'aurait pu décrire cette sensation, mais elle lui rappelait désagréablement ses courses-poursuites avec Molaire (avec sa petite personne dans le rôle du gibier), en bien plus intimidant et effrayant. Il tentait donc de se tenir à l'écart de lui. Ceci mis à part, Snape le haissait toujours, tout comme Derrick, Bole et la moitié de sa maison. L'autre moitié se contentait de le mépriser froidement. Les cauchemars sur le basilic n ecessèrent pas, se contentant de s'atténuer pour revenir ponctuellement.

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu

Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans le Hogwart Express, Harry massait son flanc encore douloureux. A la fin de l'été, une deuxième chouette était arrivée, en plus de celle lui délivrant traditionnellement sa liste de fournitures. Sa 'famille' n'avait guère apprécié, et il s'était retrouvé privé de toute nourriture pour trois jours. Cela lui avait été fatal lors d'une chasse au Harry, et il était presque certain d'avoir entendu un craquement. Il avait bien essayé d'amener le sujet délicatement auprès de sa tante, mais elle l'avait rembarré vertement, arguant que s'il s'était fait mal, c'était entièrement de sa faute et qu'il devait en subir les conséquences sans importuner les honnêtes gens avec ses affaires de monstres. Un coup de cuillère en bois sur les phalanges plus tard, il était renvoyé dans dans son placard avec un quignon de pain pour la nuit. Et deux semaines plus tard, la douleur était toujours là, lancinante. Son sommeil s'était une fois de plus dégradé et sa forme physique était grandement diminuée.

Il avait tout de même fini par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire sur cette deuxième lettre. Apparemment, un tournoi était organisé à Hogwart, avec de autres écoles : Beauxbâtons, de France, et Durmstrang, de Bulgarie. Les conditions d'admission au Tournoi étaient écrites au dos de la feuille en tout petit, mais Harry ne les lut pas. A quoi bon alors qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y participer. De plus, de ce tournoi découlait un bal de Noël. Les élèves pouvaient y assister à partir de la quatrième année. Une tenue de soirée était obligatoire. Il se retrouvait donc à souffrir pour un évènement auquel il ne participerait pas. Fantastique. Parfois, il regrettait tellement une présence à ses côtés qu'il serait prêt à en pleurer. Et puis il se rappelait qu'il était juste trop détestable pour qu'on lui accorde du temps. Le professeur Quirrel lui manquait tant ! Il regrettait sa présence habituelle et confortable.

Il se faufila descrètement dans la Grande Salle et s'ssit à sa place habituelle à latable des Slytherins, bien à l'écart des autres élèves. Il n'écouta pas la répartition, et pas plus le discours du directeur, quand les portes s'ouvrirent dans un coup de tonnerre retentissant.Un homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs, suivi par le regard de l'ensemble des êtres de la Grande Salle. Un claquement sourd, régulier et métallique, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas. Il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et claudicant. Un autre éclair illumina le plafond et quelques élèves eurent des hauts-le-coeur. L'éclair avait jeté une lumière crue sur le visage de l'étranger qui semblait fait de cicatrices uniquement. Ses yeux ressortaient particulièrement du spectacle macabre de son visage couturé et difforme. L'un petit et enfoncé, très sombre, l'autre rond et globuleux, d'un bleu électrique et tournant en tout sens incessament. Cet oeil ne semblait pas avoir de paupière. L'homme s'assit à une place libre de la table des professeurs, sur l'invitation du directeur. Après avoir vérifié d'un air suspicieux le contenu d'un plat près de lui, il commença à manger d'une manière plutôt rustre et indélicate, et s'il semblait ne se soucier que de son assiette, son oeil bleu tournoyait en tout sens, embrassant presque sinistrement les alentours de sa couleur de cauchemar.

Cette fois ci, Harry écouta ce que dit le professeur Dumbledore :

"Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Moody."

Peu d'applaudissements rompirent le lugubre silence entrecoupé par le bruit de la pluie martelant la vitre et les occasionnels coups de tonnerre. Tous venaient de la table professorale. Le repas finit pesament.

La douleur de son flanc commençant à devenir peu à peu insupportable, Harry quitta la table sans se faire remarquer alors que les autres venaient de commencer le plat de résistance. Il n'avait pu avaler quoi que ce fut. En sortant, il s'apperçut qu'une personne l'avait remarqué. La couleur de cauchemar le suivit jusque dans les cachots. Il avait réussit à entendre le mot de passe lorsqu'un préfet l'avait répété à ses amis avant la répartition, à son plus grand bonheur. Il alla se réfugier dans la salle de bains et souleva son tee-shirt, une fois débarrassé de sa robe. La peau avait une teinte violette et verte inquuiétante, mais il était encore plus effrayé par le fait que ses côtes à cet endroit ne formaient plus des courbes lisses. On distinguait toujours l'arc de la cage thoracique, mais des bourrelets se laissaient voir sous la peau. Un violent accès de nausée le prit et il le regretta immédiatement à la douleur qui se déclencha violemment sous le brusque mouvement de son diaphragme. Il ferma fort ses paupières et tenta de réguler au maximum sa respiration. Il dut mettre plus de temps qu'il n'avait escompté parce qu'il eut juste le temps de rabattre précipitemment son haut que Nott surgit dans la pièce. Les yeux du blond s'attardèrent sur le torse maigrichon et recouvert de Harry par l'intermédiaire du miroir, son regard indéchiffrable comme toujours. Harry ramassa en trombe sa robe et sortit presqu'en courantde la pièce, allant se réfugier derrière les draps rassurants de son lit, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir Bole et Derrick franchir le seuil du dortoir avant de sceller les baldaquins de son lit. Il fut suivi tout ce temps par des yeux presqu'aussi bleus que celui l'ayant repéré alors qu'il s'échappait du banquet. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prenant soin d'épargner son côté blessé. Il priait pour que Nott n'ait rien vu. Et pour qu'il ne dise rien. Cela avait été un miracle que l'infirmière n'ait pas cherché plus loin, une des seules choses positives à propos de sa deuxième année. Cette nuit-là, le bleu et le jaune se mélangèrent dans des pupilles de terreur. Il se réveilla en hurlant et en sueur. Il bénit le ciel d'avoir insonorisé son lit, mais la douleur l'empêcha de louer plus avant quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression que son côté sortait de son corps par la manière forte. Lorsqu'il ramena une main ensanglantée près de son visage, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était peut-être la cas. Essayant de ne pas paniquer avec plus ou moins de succès, il tenta de faire le point sur la situation. Il n'avait pas pu faire de baumes soignants pendant les vacances à cause de la confiscation de toutes ses affaires. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller en chercher dans la réserve de Snape -sa crise de panique faillit le submerger- soit à l'infirmerie. A l'autre bout du château. Un fastidieux tempus plus tard, il apprit qu'il était deux heures quinze du matin. Il lui restait donc environ quatre heures pour réussir à voler un médicament, avant le lever des plus matinaux habitants du château. Cela, bien sûr, s'il réussissait à éviter les rondes des professeurs, les fantômes et de se vider de son sang sur le chemin, ou de s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur. Une envie urgente de répandre ses tripes vides sur le sol le prit à la gorge.

Elle était là ! La porte de l'infirmerie ! Enfin. Les jambes tremblantes, trempé d'une sueur glaciale et malsaine, et pourtant le front beaucoup trop chaud, Harry ouvrit péniblement les portes de l'infirmerie sans faire trop de bruit. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle il pensait qu'il aurait le plus de chances de trouver ce qu'il cherchait quand une lourde main se posa sur son épaule dans une poigne de fer. Retourné plutôt rudement, il tomba dans sa hantise azure et dans une inconscience fiévreuse.

L'engourdissemnt courbatureux de son corps l'empêcha d'abord de réaliser qu'il se trouver dans un endroit inconnu. À peine l'eut-il réalisé qu'il se tendit comme une corde d'arc. Son corps répondit par un fourmillement douloureux, un éclat brûlant dans son crâne et une sensation de déchirure au niveau des côtes. Un main rugueuse et puissante le repositionna sur le lit.

"On se calme, Potter, cracha une voix brute. Ce n'est pas la peine de réduire à néant tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour vous garder en vie."

Harry se calma quelque peu avant de croiser L'Oeil. Il se mit purement et simplement à pleurer de la plus humiliante façon, dans la plus humiliante situation. Une main pataude se mit finalement à lui caresser maladroitement les cheveux, mais cela le fit juste pleurer de plus belle. Dans un élan inconsidéré, il se jeta sur son professeur et commença à tâcher le devant de sa robe de larmes salées, et sûrement aussi d'un peu de morve. Le tronc épais qu'il serrait sans ses bras se tendit avant de se relaxer légèrement. Les caresses dans ses cheveux reprirent et il se sentit de nouveau incroyablement ému. Personne, pas même le professeur Quirrel, n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Il sombra à nouveau dans la bienfaisance de l'inconscience, sa joue contre un coeur pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il était seul. Son corps légèrement engourdi le convainquit de rester alangui dans les draps chauds. De toute façon, il allait sûrement être renvoyé, alors à quoi bon se lever. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et alla pour se redresser mais une voix aboya :

"Couché, Potter, les yeux fermés."

Des années de conditionnement par les Dursleys firent que l'ordre fut exécuté presqu'avant d'avoir été prononcé. Quelques bruits retentirent dans le silence, entrecoupés par les claquements de la jambe de métal contre la pierre du sol. Finalement, permission lui fut donnée d'ouvrir les yeux. Il découvrit son nouveau professeur, Moody, mais son oeil infernal était à son plus grand soulagement caché sous un bandeau sombre.

"Maintenant, monsieur Potter, expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez à moitié mort dans l'infirmerie à trois heures du matin, en flagrant délit de vol, que je puisse le rapporter au reste de l'équipe afin que nous puissions débattre d'une sanction adéquate.

Non, je vous en prie, gardez le secret, je vous en supplie ! Ne le dîtes pas ! Je l'aurais remplacée quelques jours plus tard, je vous le jure !

Vraiment ? Remplacée ? Mais dîtes-moi, monsieur Potter, pourquoi étiez-vous dans un état pareil ?

...

Si vous ne répondez rien, je suppose qu'il me faudra en informer le directeur...

Non, par pitié !

Pitié ? Je n'ai pas de pitié, monsieur Potter.

Je... Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me faire soigner pendant les vacances, je pensais que ça passerai...

Vous pensiez ? Et bien pensez que vous pouvez vous estimer heureux d'être encore heureux en vie. C'est un miracle que les côtes n'aient pas perforé d'organe. Vous êtes monté à 42°C cette nuit. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si personne ne vous avait trouvé avant le matin...

... Je suis désolé...

Etre désolé ne sert à rien, Potter !

...

Ecoutez, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas être renvoyé, ni que quelqu'un sache que vous êtes maltraité par votre famille...

Comment !...

Il suffit d'observer vos réactions, Potter, vous êtes un vrai livre ouvert.

...

J'aurais peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer...

Tout ce que vous voudrez !

De temps en temps, j'aurai besoin d'envoyer ou de recevoir du courrier. Vous serez mon intermédiaire. Vous me le passerez sans que personne n'en soit au courant, c'est compris ? Personne.

... Euh...

A moins que vous ne préfériez être renvoyé dans votre merveilleuse famille ?

Non ! Euh, c'est d'accord, je serai votre intermédiaire.

Il est évident qu'aucune lettre ne vous concerne.

Oui monsieur.

Bien, n'oubliez pas, à la moindre erreur, notre marché tombe à l'eau."

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête, et Moody avala le contenu d'une fiole sortie de son manteau. Vu la légère grimace qu'il fit, cela ne devait pas être très agréable. Le regard de Harry fut captiré par une tache de rousseur. Il trouva cela étrange. En y regardant mieux, sa peau, bien que parcourue de cicatrice, était dépourvue de tache de rousseur. Quoi qu'en y regardant mieux...

"Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez !

Euh... Rien monsieur... Pardon... Mais ! Vos yeux !

Et bien quoi, Potter ? Mon oeil magique est caché pour que vous ne vous remettiez pas à pleurer !

Je... Je vois vos deux yeux... Noirs..."

Moody sembla paniquer et se précipita devant le miroir. Son apparence était toujours aussi balafrée, son oeil toujours masqué. Il tourna son regard de plus en plus suspicieux vers Harry, qui se sentit frissoner.

 _Dis moi ton secret... Tu veux me dire ton secret... Tu veux me le dire... Tu en meurs d'envie..._

"Non ! Et puis je n'ai pas de secret ! Stop !"

Harry sortit en courant de la pièce. Resté seul dans sa chambre, Alastor resta songeur un moment. Il ne pensait pas que le garçon aille le dénoncer, il avait trop à perdre. Néanmoins, il lui fallait résoudre ce mystère. Résistance à l'Imperium et perception accrue au delà du Polynectar... Apparemment, Harry Potter avait plus d'intérêt qu'il ne sembait en posséder au départ...

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu

Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 3**

Harry passa le reste de la semaine à se cacher de son professeur. Ce double regard le rendait fou. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il revoyait le visage balafré se distordre horriblement pour laisser place à deux yeux noirs comme l'enfer. Et ses cauchemars avaient repris, avec la réapparition des yeux de Basilic. Néanmoins, il dut se rendre à l'évidence le vendredi : il allait être obligé d'assister au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tendu comme une corde d'arc, les entrailles enserrées par une poigne d'acier, il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se rompre. À son plus grand soulagement, Moody ne lui prêta pas attention du cours, se contentant de leur expliquer la théorie des Impardonnables avant de la démontrer sur une araignée. Cette partie l'avait particulièrement effrayée, en petite partie parce que c'était impressionant, mais principalement parce quand le professeur lançait ces sortilèges, un autre visage se superposait au sien, très clairement, et Harry avait l'impression que les yeux noirs le dévoraient.

Le cours fini, il rassembla ses affaires , mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il s'aperçut qu'il en était tout simplement incapable. Il était collé à la chaise. Il lança un regard désespéré autour de lui et croisa un oeil bleu cauchemar. Il faillit défaillir.

Une fois le dernier élève sortit, Moody verrouilla la porte et lança quelques sortilèges de protection, avant de se tourner vers le dernier étudiant. Potter. Lequel semblait prêt à pleurer comme une fillette, recroquevillé du mieux possible sur la chaise, les bras croisés serrés en un maigre défense, et le cou rentré. Le borgne fit son chemin jusqu'à la table devant celle du garçon, sur laquelle il s'assit, lui faisant face. Potter garda soigneusement ses yeux rivés au sol, mais le violent tressaillement qui le prit lorsque son professeur commença à parler indiqua qu'il écoutait attentivement :

"Potter. Harry Potter. Quelle énigme, mon garçon, vraiment. Fils de James Potter et Lily Potter, née Evans. Orphelin à un an et trois mois. On perd toute trace de toi après ça. Dix ans plus tard, tu es réparti à Slytherin, ce qui est étrange pour un Sang-Mêlé. Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas les qualités pour, mais les Sang-de-Bourbe et autres engeances sont trop souvent trop abasourdis par leur arrivée dans notre monde que les traits de caractère sont souvent le désir d'intégration, de découverte plutôt que la ruse, l'ambition et la Grandeur. Et tu disparais à chaque vacances d'été. Victime du Basilic, tu apparais aussi être le mouton noir de Slytherin, mais après tout, que peut on attendre d'un Sang-Mêlé ? Cependant, tu sembles être capable de voir au delà des apparences, ettu résistes à l'Imperium. Quel casse-tête. Tout cela sans compter, bien sûr, ta famille qui te bat. Que pourrais-je faire de toi, mon garçon ? Hein, vraiment ?

...

Réponds !

Je... Je ne sais pas monsieur...

Peut-être devrais-je aller prévenir le directeur, non ? Après tout, notre engagement n'a plus vraiment lieu d'être puisque tu t'es enfui comme un couard plutôt que de me répondre...

Non ! Je vous en supplie, ne dîtes rien ! Je vous révèlerai tout ce que je sais, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais, par pitié, gardez le secret !

Tout ce que je veux... Commence déjà par me dire quand tu as découvert ta sensibilité à la magie.

Ma... Sensibilité ?

Oui, idiot, quand as-tu eu des sensations similaires à celles que tu as quand tu me regardes !

Euh... Le... Le professeur Lupin...

Et bien quoi ?

Il-Il me faisait peur... Il avait l'air... sauvage, il sentait la furie...

Mmm...Qui d'autre ?

Euh... Le professeur Qu-Quirrell... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire...

Et comment tu le trouvais, ce professeur Quirrell, demanda Moody, une étincelle dans les yeux.

Tellement gentil... Je... Je regrette qu'il soit parti...

Gentil ? Sérieusement ?! Et son aura ? L'impression qui s'en dégageait ?

Euh... Apaisante. Vraiment agréable."

Le professeur le fixa un long moment comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième oeil, avant de se lever et de claudiquer rapidement jusqu'à son bureau, dans lequel il fouilla. Il en sortit quelque chose qu'il fourra dans ses poches. Il déposa ensuite un petit objet devant Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Euh... Rien... Je suis désolé..

Touche-le ! Que ressens-tu ?

Toujours rien, monsieur. Je suis désolé.

Mm..."

Moody rangea l'objet sur la table et en plaça un autre à la place. Quand le premier ressemblait à un bracelet orné, le second était un piège à doigt dont les deux extrémités étaient formées de têtes de dragon à l'air féroce. Avant même que le professeur ne lui demande de le toucher, Harry tendit la main et l'immobilisa quelques millimètres à peine au dessus du métal ouvragé. L'objet était tellement beau, tellement... vibrant. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas le toucher. Surtout pas. Un éclat de rire rauque le ramena à l'instant présent, et l'adulte en profita pour ranger l'objet, ricanant à l'air déçu de Harry.

"Et bien, Potter, décidément plein de surprises, hein ? Tu es sensible à la magie noire. Par contre, tu sembles hermétique à la magie blanche. C'est pour ça que tu as senti le loup de Lupin et que tu te sentais bien autour de Quirrel.

L-La magie noire ?

Et oui, petit ! La magie noire ! Ah, si tes parents te voyaient !

Mais c'est interdit...

Interdit ? Oh oui... Mais tellemnt plus plaisant... Mais c'est vrai que ça doit être difficile d'être hors-la-loi, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Peut-être devrais-je te dénoncer ?

Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Non !

Hahaha ! Pathétique ! T'inquiète pas, gamin, tant que tu m'obéis, tu n'auras pas à craindre que j'évente tes petits secrets...

...

Tiens, ta première tâche. Va donner cette lettre à un hibou du château. Quand la réponse arrivera, tu me la proteras.

...

Réponds !

Oui, monsieur...

Bien. Et fais profil bas. N'attire pas l'attention.

...Oui monsieur.

C'est bien, t'apprends vite, petit. Allez, vas-t-en. "

Harry s'en alla sitôt que le charme le maintenant à la chaise fut levé. Il courut de toutes ses forces le plus loin possible de cette salle de classe, ne rencontrant personne dans les couloirs. En effet, si sa classe avait terminé, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de l'école. Il n'était que quinze heures après tout.

Harry passa de nouveau une nuit effroyable, et ce n'était certainement pas la dernière.

Il s'habitua peu à peu à faire le coursier pour son professeur de Défence, et aussi aux sarcasmes cruels de l'homme, rialisant avec ceux de Snape. Pourtant, petit à petit, sa terreur s'éroda. Quand il pensait ne pas être vu, il regardait attentivement l'homme et se trouvait à apprécier l'apparence sous son physique. Les yeux noirs lui faisainet toujours un peu peur, de par leur lueur singulière, mais il appréciait particulièrement les taches de rousseur sur la peau de lait, et les petites rides aux coins des yeux lui apparaissaient très jolies, malgré qu'incongrues, l'homme ne semblant pas être du genre à rire énormément.

Les étudiants de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivèrent bientôt, et bien que fasciné par l'élégance et la grâce de quelques filles et garçons de la seconde école, et par le langage parfois rude des premiers, il garda tout de même profil bas. D'une part pour ne pas se rendre trop visible au regard de ses pairs, et aussi à cause de l'ordre de Moody.

Parlant de lui, le professeur lui avait remis une bague en argent terni. Elle protégeait son esprit des intrusions, apparemment. Harry l'avait accorchée avec une chaîne autour de son cou, pour qu'elle soit moins visible. Ceci fait, Moody avait fini par expliquer que sa véritable apparence était celle qu'il percevait sous celle-là et que c'était uniquement parce qu'il était hypersensible à la magie noire et que la potion utilisée pour maintenir cette apparence était, si ce n'était noire, du moins d'un gris très sombre.

Harry ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il prenait cette potion. Il se sentait en quelque sortes privilégié d'être le seul à connaître le vrai Moody. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas au courant qu'en raison de sa particularité l'égard de la magie sombre, il était attiré irrésistiblement vers celle-ci et ses usagers, raison pour laquelle il avait tant apprécié Quirrel, en plus de sa bienveillance à son égard. Mais présentement, le plus grand utilisateur de magie noire était son professeur de Défense, et sa peur -qui l'avait maintenu à l'écart de Lupin- s'était dissoute. La dernière barrière écroulée, le pauvre ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 3**

Cela commença plutôt doucement. Les rêves de regards perçants s'intensifièrent mais le jaune et le bleu laissèrent progressivement place au noir. Et la terreur qu'ils inspiraient fana peu à peu pour une fascination poignante. Le changement fut à la fois brutal et presqu'indolent. Un tel paradoxe laissa Harry perdu et incapable de se protéger de lui-même. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait poussé vers son professeur. Et plus il côtoyait son professeur, plus son obsession devenait dévorante.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à le suivre entre les cours, ne le lachant pas des yeux. Chaque instant se retrouva empoisonné par la présence de Maugrey dans son esprit, chaque pensée gangrénée par ses yeux. Il se mit à chercher des moyens de se retrouver près de lui plus souvent. Il rendait ses devoirs en dernier pour pouvoir rester quelques secondes de plus avec lui, il traînait tard le soir et tôt le matin vers ses quartiers dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, il restait après les cours, posant des questions juste pour rester un peu plus longtemps. Il pensait avoir été discret, mais quelqu'un s'était aperçu de son comportement étrange.

Theodore Nott était un élève plutôt discret, indifférent de tout. Il ne se mêlait ni des conflits dans sa maison ni de ceux en dehors. Son statut de Sang-Pur d'une famille aisée et influente lui permettait de ne souffrir d'aucun préjudice et de conserver sa tranquillité. Il était bien sûr au courant de la situation de mouton noir de son camarade de dortoir, Potter, mais ne voyait aucune raison d'agir. Ses agresseurs étaient du même niveau que lui et il n'était pas en véritable danger selon lui. Cependant, il commença à se questionner sur sa non-intervention lorsqu'il surprit Potter dans la salle de bains peu après la Cérémonie de rentrée. À peine le brun avait-il saisi sa présence qu'il avait vivement remis son tee-shirt en place et s'était enfui, mais Nott n'était pas stupide. Il avait aperçu des couleurs un peu trop vives pour une peau humaine sur celle de son camarade, et l'expression de douleur difficilement refoulée. Une blessure ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été soignée ? Il décida de garder un oeil sur ce gamin.

Dans la nuit, il fut réveillé par de légers halètements de douleur. Il crut d'abord avoir rêvé, à cause des légers ronflements de Bole et Derrick, mais il aperçut la porte du dortoir se fermer. Sans bruit, il attrapa sa baguette et se coula à la suite de -il en était sûr- Potter. Ses impressions se trouvèrent confirmées et il le suivit dans son périple. Le garçon semblait avoir du mal à se mouvoir et souffrir le martyr. Sa filature l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin bien tranquillement au chaud dans son lit. Se redressant d'un bond, il se précipita sur la lit de son camarade rejeté. Des traces de sang sur les draps lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait pas rêvé sa nuit. Mais alors, pourquoi, et comment, s'était-il réveillé dans son lit ? Cela ne pouvait pas être Potter, dans son état, il aurait été bien incapable de performer le moindre sortilège. Il descendit du lit et retourna vers son coin de la chambre. Comment... Un détail interrompit le cheminement de ses pensées. Près de son oreiller, un mot. _Abandonne_.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Donc. Quelqu'un avait potentiellement kidnappé son camarade de classe et l'avait ensorcelé sans lui faire le moindre mal, l'empêchant juste de découvrir l'identité du ravisseur. Cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il s'en était sorti intact. Son regard baissa sur sa main. Sa chevalière d'héritier. Pourtant, après vérification, elle n'avait enregistré que le sortilège de Stupéfixion, ni maléfice altérant la mémoire ou l'esprit. Son regard s'éclaira soudain. Si un sort plus puissant que ceux enseignés pour son année lui avait été lancé, sa bague serait entrée en résonnance avec celle de son père, le Chef de Famille, et cela aurait attiré l'attention sur les évènements de la nuit dernière. Il avait affaire à un professionnel. Même s'il allait voir maintenant un professeur, il n'aurait aucune preuve à leur montrer. Il décida d'attendre et d'observer.

A son grand étonnement, Potter n'avait pas été enlevé, même s'il eut l'air secoué pendant quelques jours. Bien décidé à garder un oeil sur lui, il s'aperçut rapidement du comportement étrange de son camarade. Parfois terrorisé, parfois complètement à l'ouest, le petit brun semblait être attiré comme un papillon par une flamme par son son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son comportement, au fil du temps, devint de plus en plus obsessionnel, effrayant parfois Theodore. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment les autres faisaient pour ne rien remarquer. L'attitude du jeune garçon ne lui semblait pas du tout naturelle. Ce fut peu de temps après l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons qu'il se résigna à aller chercher de l'aide.

Il toqua à la porte, certain d'être mal reçu.

"Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, Nott ? Vous vous êtes perdu ?

Non, professeur, je pense que l'un de mes camarades se trouve en danger.

Vraiment ? Et qui ça ?

Pourriez-vous écouter d'abord ce qui me fait penser ça, s'il vous plaît, professeur ?"

Snape le toisa un instant du regard avant de le faire entrer dans son bureau et de lui aboyer de s'asseoir et de parler. Rapidement, et de manière méthodique, Theodore exposa les faits qu'il avait pu observer, prenant bien soin de garder secrète l'identité de l'élève concerné. Le professeur Snape resta un long moment silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il finit par demander l'identité du garçon. Apprenant de qui il s'agissait, son visage se contracta violemment pendant quelques millisecondes dans ce qui ressemblait à de la haine ou de la rancoeur.

"Je vous remercie, Nott. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir. Cette affaire est à present de mon ressort ainsi que de celui du directeur.

Mais, professeur...

Il suffit, Nott. Sortez."

A peine Theodore congédié que Snape se hâta vers sa cheminée. Sans perdre un instant, il jeta une poignée de poudre dans les flammes et prononça le nom du bureau directorial. Ce fut un Dumbledore plutôt surpris qui vit son maître des potions et espion le plus dévoué débarquer sans être annoncé dans ses bureaux. La surprise laissa place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Snape.

"Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

Il vaut mieux que je vous montre, Albus. Je crains que nous n'ayons un gros problème."

La pensine fut amenée et il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Dumbledore pour visionner les souvenirs présentés. Il ressortit, livide.

"Vous avez raison, Severus. Nous avons un gros problème.

Il faut renvoyer Maugrey, nous savons que c'est un imposteur, de toute façon, tant pis si nous ne découvrons pas son identité ni ses desseins, nous devons nous en débarrasser.

Severus. Mon garçon. Vous savez comme moi que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le laisser partir.

Mais enfin, Albus ! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte ? Soit P-Harry se fait enrôler par un Deatheater, soit il se fait abuser par un Deatheater ! Et vous ne comptez rien faire ? N'avez vous aucun coeur ! Vous ne pensez pas que...

Severus. Il suffit. Vous savez fort bien que nous ne pouvons pas agir en l'état des choses. Et vous savez tout aussi bien que rien ne me chagrine plus que ça. Néanmoins, il va falloir mettre au point une stratégie, et avancer au maximum toutes les opérations pour secourir au plus vite ce pauvre Harry. Une réunion de l'Ordre sera programmée demain soir. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous alliez vous détendre un peu. Vous reposer et vous aérer l'esprit ne vous fera que le plus grand bien...

... Si j'avais... Si j'avais fait plus attention... Si j'avais vu le fils de Lily plutôt que celui de... J'aurais pu...

Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut revenir en arrière, mais on peut façonner le futur. Ne vous blâmez pas, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué."

Mais les deux hommes se rendaient parfaitement compte de la vacuité de ces paroles.

Harry, de son côté, innocent de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, se trouvait dans le bureau de son professeur de Défense. Il venait de lui apporter une lettre et en avait profité pour rester l'air de rien auprès de son obsession. Il se délectait de percevoir sous l'apparence des morceaux de réel. Quelques taches de rousseur, une peau laiteuse, des rides discrètes, des yeux de charbons, des cheveux de paille... Tout cela le fascinait. Pourtant, dès que son professeur se tournait vers lui, il détournait les yeux brusquement, comme pris la main dans le sac. Au bout d'un moment, Maugrey -il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas son prénom, mais bon... fouilla dans quelques affaires dans un tiroir et déposa un objet sur la table.

"Débrouille-toi pour l'ouvrir, gamin. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te piques. Ça sera toujours plus productif de t'exercer plutôt que de buller comme un poisson."

Harry baissa les yeux sur une petite boite en fer ouvragé, les joues brûlantes. La boîte en elle-même n'était pas très jolie, si ne n'était pour le travail du métal, mais quelque chose attirait l'oeil de Harry de manière similaire, même si moins intense, que le piège à doigt. Il approcha doucement sa main de l'objet, la stoppant à quelques centimètres à peine de son but, et se laissa envahir par les sensations ressenties. Il lui semblait qu'une multitude de fils s'entremêlaient autour de l'objet, de couleurs et de tressages sans cesse variables. Il commença à suivre un motif, mais releva vite sa main. Le flot de liens semblait exhaler quelque chose... une menace... d'où venait-elle ? Il lui fallut un long moment pour découvrir une torsade, cachée au milieu des autres, et visiblement responsable de la menace. Délicatement, il tira sur l'un des fils, et, après une petite résistance, la tresse se défit d'elle-même, les liens reprenant leurs ondulations parmi leurs frères. Ouvrant des yeux dont il ne se rappelait les avoir fermés, Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit noire, certainement depuis belle-lurette, qu'il avait donc certainement bien dépassé le couvre-feu, et que les yeux de son professeur étaient rivés sur lui. Il rougit brusquement et rebaissa les yeux sur sa tâche. Prenant la boîte, il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais le couvercle résista.

"Tu t'es débarrassé du sortilège de protection, pas de celui de fermeture. Mais je dois avouer que c'est assez impressionnant pour un gamin comme toi."

Le gonflement de fierté ne le prit que le temps que la fatique lui tombe dessus, comme une chappe de plomb, et il se serait écroulé s'il n'était pas déjà assis. Maugrey soupira et fit léviter le gamin avant de le déposer sur le canapé de ses appartements privés. Il alla ensuite se coucher, le garçon endormi dès que sa tête avait touché les coussins. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention le lendemain matin, qu'on ne le surprenne pas à faire sortir un étudiant de ses appartements.

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 5**

Au Square Grimmauld, Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape attendaient que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'arrivent, le visage grave. Les premiers à se présenter dans la cuisine, siège de la réunion, furent Arthur et Molly Weasley, et la femme se mit immédiatement à préparer ce qui semblait être de quoi nourrir le château de Hogwart dans son intégralité. Le père de famille salua joyeusement le directeur, mais perçut bien vite que l'air était loin d'être à la joie. Rapidement, arrivèrent NymphadoraTonks et Kingsley Shacklebott, puis Remus Lupin, Mondingus Fletcher, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle et Sturgis Podmore. Minerva McGonagall et Emmeline Vance devaient arriver un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ayant toutes deux des impératifs professionels. Fred et Georges Weasley tentèrent bien de rentrer dans la cuisine, mais leur mère les chassa à coups de torchon.

Une fois tout le monde installé tant bien que mal dans la petite cuisine miteuse, Albus prit la parole. Sa voix était quelque peu voilée et ses yeux ne pétillaient pas autant qu'à leur habitude.

"Mes amis... Je crains d'avoir une triste nouvelle... Il semblerait que l'imposteur grimmé en Moody s'en soit pris à l'un des élèves de Hogwart.

Oh mon dieu ! Qui est le pauvre enfant ?

... Harry... Potter...

NON ! Rugit Lupin. Cela ne se peut ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Remus, mon garçon, calmez-vous... Nous sommes réunis ici pour trouver une solution...

Vous aviez promis ! Vous aviez promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'il serait en sécurité à Hogwart ! Vous aviez promis qu'il serait heureux, sain et sauf ?

Heureux ? Harry Potter ? À Hogwart ? Persiffla Severus. Tu as bien vu dans quelle maison il était, non ? Le fils de deux mages 'lumineux' dans l'antre aux serpents... bien sûr qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il passait son temps à traîner sa carcasse et son ennui dans les couloirs du château. Déjà qu'il avait le profil parfait de la victime, il a fallu qu'il tombe à Slytherin.

Tu... Tu sais ! Tu sais qu'il se fait victimiser, et tu ne fais rien ? Comment peux tu te considérer comme un professeur, Snape !

Contrairement à toi, Lupin, je me sers de mon encéphale pour autre chose que remplir des grilles de mots croisés. Dans l'état des choses, je ne peux rien faire. Déjà parce que le garçon est terrorisé par ma simple vue, et ensuite parce que le prendre sous mon aile ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, déclenchant des jalousies et abaissant encore sa situation. Les autres maisons le laissent tranquille, mais s'il devient mon protégé, tu seras assuré qu'il ne sera plus le souffre-douleur des Slytherins, mais également de toute l'école.

Mais bon sang, il y a bien quelque chose à faire ! Le fils de Lily et James ! Harry... mais toi ! Si tu arrêtais d'agresser tous les élèves pour un oui ou pour un non, peut-être qu'il se serait confié à toi ! C'est de ta fau...

SUFFIT ! Remus, Severus, calmez vous. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter des méthodes pédagogiques de chacun, ni de la situation regrettable de bouc émissaire dans laquelle le jeune Harry se trouve. Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour trouver une solution permettant de l'éloigner du DeathEater qui a pris la place de Moody, car il n'y a aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'un des serviteurs de Voldemort."

Quelques frissons apparurent dans l'assistance à la mention du nom haï, avant que Sturgis Podmore ne demande d'une voix hésitante ce qui les poussait à croire que le jeune Potter était dans une situation délicate.

"Malheureusement, il n'y a que peu d'éléments qui permettent de faire le lien entre les deux. Trop peu pour que nous ayons pu faire le lien avant qu'un élève ne manifeste son inquiétude au professeur Snape. Il aurait vu Harry en très mauvais état tenter de faire un voyage vers l'infirmerie la nuit même de la rentrée. Il s'est cependant retrouvé dans son lit le lendemain, sans aucune autre preuve que les évènements de la veille n'avaient pas été rêvés que les draps sanglants de son camarade et un mot sur son oreiller lui disant de lacher l'affaire. Sa bague d'héritier n'a enrigistré de cette nuit-là qu'un Stupefix, ce qui expliquerait que ni les barrières de l'école ni les barrières de sa Famille ne se soient déclenchées. Nous pensons que cela était prémédité et que le faux Moody est quelqu'un d'expérimenté. Notre informateur a tout de même gardé l'oeil ouvert sur son camarade et a observé son comportement changer avec le temps, jusqu'à flirter avec l'obsessionnel envers notre imposteur. Le jeune Harry aurait tendance à le suivre dans la journée, à rester systématiquement plus longtemps après chacun des cours qu'ils partagent, et à établir de fréquents -bien que maladroits- contacts avec le faux Moody. Le plus inquiétant reste cependant que le DeathEater ne repousse pas ces avances, au contraire, même. Un échange épistolaire semble avoir lieu entre les deux. Quand à savoir si Harry est le destinataire ou juste un intermédiaire des lettres, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il en est, mais la deuxième hypothèse semble la plus probable.

Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous sommes pieds et poings liés. Si nous retirons le jeune Potter de sa relation avec ce chien de l'ombre, nous courrons le risque d'une mise en route d'un plan dont nous ignorons encore tout !

C'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cette solution.

Mais enfin ! Harry est en danger !

Nous n'avons pour le moment aucune preuve qu'il soit plus en danger que n'importe lequel des élèves.

Mais enfin ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que...

Remus, je pense que le sujet te touche un peu trop. Je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu n'assistes pas à cette réunion...

Mais enfin directeur !

Remus."

Le regard implacable de Dumbledore plaqué sur lui, Lupin se rendit à l'évidence. Bien sûr qu'il était trop ipliqué et qu'il ne pourrait pas être objectif à propos de Harry. Mais se l'entendre dire restait quand même une claque, et être évincé d'une réunion, quand bien même il s'agissait de la meilleure solution, ne faisait rien pour arranger son ego déjà bien bas. Il sortit de lacuisine la tête basse et passa sans les voir devant deux sortes d'oreilles accrochéeà un fil montant jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

La réunion continua, mais, tout en haut des escaliers, deux têtes rousses quasiment identiques se retrouvaient bien trop choquées pour continuer d'espionner la réunion tenue dans la cuisine.

"Harry...

... Potter...Le petit maigrichon...

... De Slytherin ? A qui on a fait le coup de la...

... Plume enchantée qui s'enfuit quand...

... On approche la main ? Lui-même...

... Et... Moody, quoi !

Le meilleur professeur qu'on ait eu...

...Depuis Lupin ! Penser qu'il s'agit...

... D'un Deatheater qui moleste peut-être...

... Harry Potter !

Tu penses...

... Comme moi, vieux...

... frère. On va aider...

... Le gamin à sortir des griffes...

... De l'ombre...

A château, Harry se réveilla groggy. Sa tête le lançait quelque peu et son corps le tirait comme après un intense effort physique. Il s'assit prudemment et observa son environnement. Il était dans une pièce vaguement familière, remplie de bric à brac et d'instruments étranges ronronnant et tourbillonnant sans répit. A peine posait-il les pieds au sol que son professeur entrait dans la pièce, un plateau rempli de nourriture dans les mains. Sans cérémonie, il posa l'objet sur la table basse et commença à manger. Intimidé, Harry n'osa toucher à rien avant que l'homme ne lève un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction. Baissant les yeux honteusement, il attrapa délicatement ce qui ressemblait à un petit pain de légume. Mangeant à bouchées de moineau, il profita du fait que Moody était occupé pour l'observer par dessous sa frange et ses cils. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir caché l'oeil fou qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il sursauta :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? Tu essaies de découvrir ma véritable apparence ?

Euh ! Non, non... Désolé... Monsieur...

Alors mange au lieu de dévisager les gens. Tu ne pourras jamais exploiter ton talent si tu pars le ventre vide...

...

Pardon ?

...Oui monsieur..."

Le repas sembla passer comme dans un rêve pour Harry qui réussit à finir son pain et à manger une clémentine tout en fixant plus ou moins discrètement son professeur. D'aucun aurait qualifié l'atmosphère de lourde ou gênante, mais aucun des deux individus n'était vraiment commun. Alastor fit disparaître les vestiges du dîner d'un mouvement de baguette et conjura une couverture en laine qu'il jeta à son étudiant.

"Tu dors ici ce soir, Potter. Qu'on ne te trouve pas à vadrouiller dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu."

Le coeur de Harry se mit à battre une chamade monstre, et il crut qu'il allait se mettre à hyperventiler. Heureusement, il réussit à se contenir de justesse, sous le regard sceptique de Moody, qui venait de voir le jeune homme passer de très rouge à très blanc de manière un peu inquiétante. Enfin... il savait déjà que le gamin était bizarre, il ne s'étonnait déjà plus des regards fixes qu'il recevait à longueur de temps, ni des expressions parfois comiques qui passaient sur son visage lorsqu'ils parlaient. Il haussa les épaules nonchalament et sortit de la pièce en éteignant les lumières, ne se souciant pas vraiment de plonger Harry dans le noir. Il prit soin de poser une bonne quantité de barrières supplémentaires sur la porte de sa chambre, en incluant également de magie blanche. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse surprendre sans polynectar.

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	7. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, si près du professeur de son âme. Comment dormir à côté de son tourment ? Il se rappela l'expression satisfaite de l'homme après qu'il eut désactivé le piège de la boîte et son ventre se mit à le brûler. Il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne encore pour revoir cette expression, mais il vouerait son esprit à la perdition pour ne serait-ce qu'entr'apercevoir à nouveau un tel éclat dirigé dans sa direction par son professeur.

Il mourrait d'envie de se lever et d'aller le rejoindre, mais se doutait bien qu'il n'en avait aucunement le droit. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les heures sombres s'écoulaient, son désir se fit plus pressant, jusqu'à en devenir oppressant. Il finit par poser doucement ses pieds sur le sol froid, même au travers de ses chaussettes usées. À pas furtifs et hésitants, il se dirigea vers l'ouverture derrière laquelle il avait vu disparaître Moody. Il approcha sa main de la poignée et la suspendit soudain. Encore. Une menace. Un sort de protection. La main à quelques centimètres à peine du panneau de bois épais, il fit courir sa paume sur la largeur de la porte. Les fils étaient présents cette fois aussi, s'entremêlant comme des serpents grouillant. Mais cette fois, certaines parts de l'ensemble semblaient recouvertes d'une sorte de liquide gélatineux. Harry hésita un long moment avant de l'effleurer du bout du doigt. Des picotements se répendirent dans tout son bras jusqu'à l'épaule, et il se recula brusquement. La matière collait comme de la mélasse, et il eut du mal à se débarrasser du peu qu'il avait sur le bout des ongles et qui continuait à engourdir son brasplus avant. Quand enfin, elle se décola de lui, ce fut pour revenir se fixer sur la porte. Il tenta de toucher le reste des protection, en dehors du liquide, mais la poignée tourna et révéla son professeur, oeil fou tourbillonant follement dans son orbite et son visage couturé plus horrible que jamais.

"Un coup de main, Potter ?"

Harry ne put retenir le couinement qui lui échappa.

"Alors comme ça, vermine, tu profiterais de mon sommeil pour tenter de me démasquer...

N-Non, ce n'est pas ça...

Quoi d'autre! rugit Maugrey, en rage.

C...C...

Je vais apprendre aux espions dans ton genre comment ils sont traités..."

Et avant que Harry ait pu organiser ses pensées et restreindre sa peur afin d'élaborer une pensée construite, son professeur leva sa baguette dans un geste vif et un rayon violacé jaillit sur l'adolescent. Il entendit les hurlements avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils venaient de lui, et qu'une douleur ignoble le faisait convulser au sol. Il ne sut combien de temps dura son épreuve. Il discerna vaguement quelques changements de couleur dans le flux presque constant d'énergie sortant de la baguette de Maugrey, mais ne put se concentrer sur aucun. La souffrance ressentie s'imprimait au fer chaud dans son crâne et n'admettait d'autre information qu'elle-même.

Quand tout s'arrêta, il mit quelques instants à en prendre conscience. Graduellement, il devina à nouveau le tapis rugueux sous son corps, l'air glacial sous sa peau, les paroles délirantes sortant en un flux ininterrompu de sa gorge erraillée. Il porta tant bien que mal son regard lourd et fatigué sur l'imposante silhouette le surplombant.

La scène lui parut quelque peu irréelle et il se demanda s'il ne révait pas. Maugrey se tenait là, figé, le visage congestionné affreusement, agité de tics nerveux. La tension dans ses memebres se traduisait comme autant de tremblements sous-cutanés, à peine perceptibles, mais bien présents. Il semblait partagé. Finalement, il desserra l'étau de fer de sa mâchoire et articula à peine :

"Qu'as tu dit, Potter !"

Harry se contenta de le fixer d'un air un peu béat, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Devant l'absence de réaction à son ordre, une langue brûlante sortit de la baguette et vint fouetter le garçon, l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant échapper un jappement à la douleur aiguë le traversant à nouveau.

"Réponds !"

C'est en voyant le bras se lever à nouveau, menaçant, que le corps de Harry réagit indépendament de sa volonté et cria quelque chose qu'Harry ne compris pas. Cela figea néanmoins Maugrey net dans son élan. Son expression perplexe reprit place sur son visage, avant qu'un sourire un peu maniaque ne s'installe, et qu'un rire cruel et rauque ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

"Vraiment, Potter ? Vraiment ?"

Et il repartit d'un grand éclat de rire sardonique.

Confus, Harry se demanda ce qui le rendait si joyeux, avant d'essayer d'interrompre la litanie s'écoulant de sa bouche pâteuse. Impossible. Tous ses muscles semblaient indépendants de sa volonté et les mots semblaient revenir en boucle. Toujours les mêmes. Il tenta de les comprendre, mais eut du mal à se concentrer. Quand enfin, il les déchiffra, il prit conscience de la signification du rire de son professeur et son coeur se glaça.

"Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore. Je vous adore..."

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	8. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Jade  
 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 7**

Harry était dans un coin de la bibliothèque éloigné de l'entrée et des autres élèves, tentant vainement de se concentrer sur la chevalière en face de lui. Moody lui avait donné l'ordre de défaire puis refaire les différents enchantements placés dessus, mais il ne pouvait résoudre son esprit à se fixer sur sa tâche. Il aurait cru qu'avec l'aveu de son obsession avec son professeur, celui-ci se serait éloigné de lui, ou l'aurait battu, ou jeté, voire dénoncé au directeur. Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Bien que toujours aussi acerbe, l'adulte le fixait parfois d'un regard calculateur et froid qui mettait Harry aussi mal à l'aise que cela le faisait rougir. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. L'entraînement de sa sensibilité à la magie avait continué, s'étaient même intensifiés, et de plus en plus, Moody glissait dans les exercices quelques sortilèges de magie blanche, afin de stimuler également cette branche du cœur magique de Harry, pour le moment sans succès. Le professeur sifflait sans cesse qu'un briseur de sorts incapable de ne serait-ce que détecter de la magie blanche n'était pas plus utile qu'un moldu, au grand désarroi de Harry qui s'acharnait à essayer de reconnaître cette branche de la magie pourtant si commune. Ceci, en plus des cours habituels des professeurs, du harcèlement de certains camarades de sa maison et de ses cauchemars, faisaient qu'autant physiquement qu'intellectuellement, Harry était épuisé.

Ce fut sûrement pour cela qu'il ne vit pas arriver la paire de fauteurs de troubles avant qu'ils ne s'assoient en face de lui, un air sombre décalé sur leurs visages habituellement sournois. Le petit brun se tendit, méfiant et un peu pris au dépourvu. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Deux visages identiques le contemplèrent suffisamment longtemps pour le rendre très mal à l'aise, avant qu'enfin, l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole :

« Harry Potter.

…

Je suis Fred, et lui…

C'est Georges. On a vu que tu n'avais…

Pas beaucoup d'amis, du coup on s'est dit…

Qu'on pourrait venir te parler… Après tout, tu n'as personne…

A qui raconter tes problèmes… Mais tu peux nous le dire…

On jure de t'aider si tu as un problème…

Ou que quelqu'un te pose problème…

… »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il se doutait que les jumeaux voulaient lui faire passer un message, mais pour le moment, mis à part le fait qu'il se soit senti insulté par leur emphase sur son manque de liens sociaux, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Seul un sentiment de malaisance continuait d'envahir chaque fibre de son être, lui criant que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire.

Cela ne semblait pas être le cas des jumeaux, qui semblaient attendre patiemment qu'il leur réponde ce qu'ils attendaient qu'il leur réponde. Néanmoins, après près de cinq minutes de silence gênant pour tout le monde, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil équivoque et reprirent d'une voix posée, lente, comme s'ils parlaient à un enfant ou à quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide :

« Harry… Tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas seul…

Et que personne ne peut te faire du mal impunément…

Même s'il s'agit d'un professeur…

Et que même si personne n'agit, si tu nous dis ce qu'il t'arrive, on peut…

Trouver des gens qui nous aideront… »

Le reste de leurs paroles se mélangea dans un brouillard aux oreilles de Harry. Ils parlaient de Moody. Ils pensaient que Moody lui faisait du mal alors que c'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée dans la vie, avant même le professeur Quirrel. Pourquoi penser ça ? Le professeur était-il en danger ? Harry devait absolument le prévenir ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver !

Tout en continuant de parler, l'un des frères Weasley laissa ses mains balader sur la table de bois sombre, et jouer machinalement avec l'une des plumes de Harry avant de la délaisser et de se rapprocher de la chevalière.

« NON ! »

Sans vraiment y penser, Harry saisit la bague d'un geste vif avant que la main basanée ne l'atteigne. Instantanément, son bras tout entier subit une décharge électrique importante qui le laissa engourdit tandis qu'un cri de douleur sortit malencontreusement de la gorge de Harry. Des bruits de pas précipités se brusquèrent vers leur table à l'écart, alertés par l'éclat de voix. Confrontés aux regards effarés des jumeaux, Harry agit presque sans penser, ramassant le tissu ayant servi à transporter la chevalière et la saisissant avec son aide. Puis, ignorant son bras impuissant et ankylosé, il s'éloigna en courant, oubliant son sac et la moitié de ses affaires, bousculant des élèves dans sa course et se récoltant une semonce de la part de la bibliothécaire. Sans s'arrêter, il courut jusqu'aux appartements de son obsession.

Tambourinant à la porte, il appela le professeur, uniquement pour être confronté au silence le plus pesant. Evidemment, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et si Harry n'avait pas cours, ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde.

« Monsieur Potter ! Que signifie tout ce vacarme ! Veuillez cesser immédiatement avant que je ne vous retire des points ! E que faîtes vous devant les quartiers privés d'un professeur, leur accès sont strictement prohibés aux élèves. »

Effrayé, Harry se retourna brusquement et découvrit le professeur McGonagall le fixer d'un regard sévère, qui changea légèrement quand elle se rendit compte de la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait et se teinta légèrement… d'anxiété ? De suspicion ? Machinalement, Harry cacha sa main gauche, contenant la chevalière ensorcelée, dans son dos, mais ce geste n'échappa pas au regard d'aigle de la directrice de Griffindor, et son visage se durcit encore.

« Monsieur Potter. Montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans votre main. »

Incapable de faire autre chose, Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux écarquillés, en panique. Non ! S'il lui donnait la bague, elle risquait de découvrir que Moody le faisait travailler sur de la magie noire ! Il tenta de reculer doucement, tremblant, mais pour chaque pas en arrière, le professeur en faisait un en avant. Elle répéta sa question, la main gauche tendue devant elle, la droite se rapprochant de son étui à baguette doucement, comme incertaine de la marche à suivre. Une troisième fois, MacGonagall demanda à ce que Harry lui donne ce qu'il cachait dans son dos. Mais cette fois, à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle eut un hoquet et se figea un instant, le visage vide de toute expression, les membres flasques, avant de s'en aller, la démarche lente et imprécise.

A quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant, Moody se tenait, baguette encore levée, l'air ombrageux. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, l'air nerveux, pour vérifier qu'aucun témoin n'était présent, puis saisit Harry d'un geste brusque et douloureux par la nuque avant de le pousser brutalement dans ses appartements. Harry fut projeté sans ménagement sur le canapé et rencontra le regard intransigeant et impardonnable de son obsession.

« Je crois que nous devons parler, Potter. »

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	9. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Jade  
 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 8**

Harry tremblait légèrement sur le sofa des appartements de son professeur, encore remué par le maléfice cuisant reçu de Moody pendant son récit des évènements, quelque part entre l'arrivée des jumeaux Weasley et la rencontre avec McGonagall. Passivement, il observait son professeur faire les cent-pas de son regard toujours un peu vitreux.

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta à l'aboiement de son nom et se re-concentra sur l'homme devant lui, qui s'était enfin immobilisé au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu vas m'amener les jumeaux. »

Pendant quelques instants, Harry crut qu'il avait mal compris.

« Quoi ?

Tu vas les amener ici. Il faut que personne ne se doute de rien. Tu vas faire semblant de vouloir tout leur avouer.

Mais… Comment ?

Débrouille-toi, Potter. Et essaie de ne pas échouer, pour une fois. »

Ignorant la pointe acide qui pinça son cœur, Harry hocha la tête doucement, réfléchissant du mieux qu'il pouvait à comment satisfaire la demande de son obsession. Son raisonnement fut interrompu lorsqu'une main calleuse vint soulever son menton pour forcer son regard à croiser les yeux dépareillés. Son souffle se coupa sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher et il eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Les yeux noir et bleu semblèrent fouiller ses propres orbes verts comme à la recherche de quelque chose, avant que la bouche serpée ne s'étire en un rictus satisfait et cruel. La poigne sur sa mâchoire se relâcha et seulement alors Harry se rendit compte à quel point elle était puissante. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas de bleus, cela serait un enfer à cacher. Il resta immobile pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité avant de bondir au ton sec de Moody :

« Respire, Potter, tu serais pathétique de t'évanouir ! »

Alors seulement ses poumons semblèrent se souvenir de leur fonction et il prit une grande goulée d'air nécessaire.

Sans vraiment savoir comment, Harry se retrouva à faire le pied de grue devant le dortoir des Griffindors, deux jours après sa rencontre catastrophique avec les deux plus turbulents d'entre eux. Calé discrètement dans un coin, il passait inaperçu auprès des élèves, mais les tableaux alentours fronçaient les sourcils devant son uniforme. Que faisait un Slytherin ici ? Préparait-il un mauvais coup ? Devant les regards inquisiteurs, Harry baissa les yeux au sol, le visage flambant, honteux.  
Il était 7h40. Les cours commenceraient d'ici une petite demi-heure, mais pour le moment, aucun signe des jumeaux. Alors qu'il allait jeter l'éponge, quelques quinze minutes plus tard, ils finirent par sortir, l'air de juste sortir du lit et accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs avec lequel ils discutaient de manière animée, l'air conspirateur. Il resta un instant sans bouger, ne sachant que faire, soudain submergé par une vague de timidité. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner au coin du couloir et disparaître de sa portée, il prit son courage à deux mains et fit un pas dans la lumière en s'exclamant :

« Hé ! »

Il fut instantanément pris de combustion spontanée, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. Son cri était sorti beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Le trio s'arrêta net, se tournant vers lui. Sa gêne crût de façon exponentielle. Le garçon lui étant inconnu fronça et sourcils et fit la grimace en voyant son uniforme, mais les deux frères lui chuchotèrent frénétiquement quelque chose avant de le pousser sans aucun doute dans la direction de leur cours. Il s'éloigna avec réticence, mais finit par accepter l'explication murmurée par ses camarades, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il observa les rouquins s'approcher de lui rapidement avec un nœud dans l'estomac. C'était maintenant que ses piètres dons d'acteurs devaient lui servir. Il eut envie de vomir sous la pression. Espérons que son teint maladif passe pour celui de quelqu'un anxieux à l'idée d'avouer un abus subi, et non pour celui de quelqu'un angoissé de rater sa tentative de mensonge et d'enlèvement. Son cœur battait à près de 150 battements par minute dans sa poitrine, et il avait très chaud.

Pour Alastor, se dit-il, pour Alastor.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et parla d'une voix chevrotante :

« Je… J'ai un problème… Je n-n'osais rien dire… J'avais p-peur, mais vous…

Calme toi, Potter, contente-toi de tout sortir de la manière la plus claire possible…

P-Pas ici…

Où ?

S-Suivez-moi… »

Sans leur laisser le temps de poser de questions, il commença à marcher d'un pas rapide et nerveux en direction des appartements du professeur de Défense. Il sursautait au moindre bruit et passait son temps à regarder par-dessus son épaule et aux angles des murs, terrifié à l'idée qu'on le surprenne. Son état, bien que catastrophique, eut son utilité puisque les Weasley se concentrèrent sur lui plutôt que sur le trajet qu'ils suivaient. Ce ne fut qu'arrivés devant la porte que Harry s'arrêta et qu'ils prirent réellement conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Harry… Tu sais où nous sommes, là ? Pourquoi tu nous…

As amenés devant les appartements du professeur Moody…

Tu sais que nous voulons t'aider, mais que…

Le professeur McGonagall serait plus appropriée…

J-Je suis désolé…

Désolé ? Mais…

Pourquoi ? »

Ils n'eurent le temps de rien rajouter d'autre qu'un rayon lumineux les percuta de plein fouet et ils s'écroulèrent au sol, inconscients. En quelques secondes, leurs corps inertes furent envoyés dans les appartements du professeur qui surgit dans leur dos. D'un geste sec, il fit signe à Harry de rentrer également, pour ne pas attirer d'attention indésirable. Derrière lui, la porte se referma dans un claquement de serrures funèbres, et la tension de Harry sembla se décupler encore. Il se sentait mal. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment pourrait-il vivre avec la certitude qu'il avait trahi certains de ses camarades qui ne souhaitaient que l'aider. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, peut-être pouvait-il encore aller voir le professeur Dumbledore… ou le professeur Snape… Il se sentait complètement perdu.

Le faux Moody observa d'un œil suspicieux l'attitude fébrile du gamin qu'il utilisait. Tss… Il allait le trahir… A moins que… A moins qu'il ne renforce l'attirance déjà provoquée par la magie noire… Tout bon sang-pur savait qu'une attirance pareille était comparable à une drogue dure : obsessionnelle et impardonnable. Il n'était pas vraiment attiré par les gamin, mais bon… un corps reste un corps… ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas eu pire… un sourire torve déforma son visage horriblement. Il s'approcha d'un pas claudiquant mais étonnamment leste du gamin. Perdu dans ses pensées, ce dernier ne le vit approcher qu'au dernier moment. Il resta figé en voyant le visage couturé se rapprocher plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été du sien et un main calleuse empoigner sa mâchoire inférieure :

« C'est bien, Harry, très bien… Finalement, tu vaux peut-être quelque chose… »

 _Harry_! Il l'avait appelé _Harry_ ! Pour la première fois ! Et il lui avait dit qu'il avait de la valeur !

Rien ne put le préparer à la bouche vorace que se posa sur ses lèvres d'enfant. Il mit bien une minute pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de tomber à genoux, privé de toute force.

« Et bien, tu n'as pas apprécié, _Harry_?

…S-Si, si, monsieur…

Pourquoi ne me remercies-tu pas, dans ce cas ?

J-Je suis désolé, monsieur, je… Je… Merci, merci infiniment…

C'est mieux… Peut-être que si tu continues à te rendre si utile, je te laisserai voir ma véritable apparence… »

L'expression avide d'espoir qui transperça les traits du jeune garçon devant lui lui donna envie de rire. C'était si… facile…

Mais, se reprit-il, il avait un travail à faire. Son attention se reposa sur les deux corps identiques reposant sur son tapis. Quelques sorts sombres ne leur feraient aucun mal, et cela ne ferait que renforcer l'attraction éprouvée par son spectateur.

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	10. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Jade  
 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 9**

'Alastor' passa la matinée à barder les jumeaux de sortilèges, les uns pour découvrir l'étendue de leurs connaissances sur sa _relation_ avec Potter, et sur les soupçons de l'Ordre du Phoenix à son égard, les autres pour les lier à son commandement et pour protéger leur esprit de toute tentative d'intrusion non-désirée, et enfin d'autres juste pour le plaisir de voir couler du sang ou s'agiter de spasmes des corps aux terminaisons nerveuses épuisées. Le fait que son nouvel animal de compagnie ne puisse détacher ses yeux du spectacle que pour le fixer avec des yeux vitreux et fascinés n'était qu'un plus.

Il apprend également que les deux trouble-fêtes sont assez proches du Sauveur. Jouer ses cartes habilement lui permettrait peut-être de faire de son plan un succès beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu, mais il lui faudrait l'aval de son maître. Sa couverture valait-elle la peine d'être sacrifiée ? Et Potter le suivrait-il jusqu'au bout ?

Il laissa un regard pensif glisser sur le gamin qui observait avec une fascination morbide la main de Weasley n°1 s'agiter frénétiquement sous le contrecoup d'un maléfice particulièrement vicieux. Bien sûr, s'il lui demandait maintenant, il lui répondrait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, mais il était présentement dans le même état qu'un drogué à qui l'on venait juste de donner sa dose quotidienne, et qui ferait tout pour n'en reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Quand il redescendrait de son nuage euphorique, il aurait sûrement toujours le besoin de lui plaire, mais sa conscience ne lui porterait-elle pas tord ? S'il craquait et allait tout raconter à n'importe quel membre de l'équipe enseignante, ou pire, s'il se rendait auprès du vieux fou de directeur, ce seraient des mois, des années d'efforts gâchés. Il connaissait bien quelques rituels archaïques permettant de lier quelqu'un à un maître –avec ou sans son accord- mais ils demandaient plus que les quelques heures accordées par la surveillance suspicieuse exercée à son égard.

Ou alors… un sourire torve étira lentement ses lèvres, et Harry frissonna- sûrement inconsciemment sous le regard qui pesait sur lui.

Harry passa les quelques semaines –étaient-ce vraiment quelques semaines ?- dans une sorte de flou béat. Il était vaguement conscient d'autres autour de lui, et probablement qu'ils interagissaient avec lui, parce qu'il lui semblait parfois saisir qu'il réagissait, mais son esprit était si embrumé, et tenter de s'en dépêtrer semblait si compliqué qu'il préférait se laisser glisser. Après tout, que pouvait-il arriver de mauvais ?

Il se réveilla brusquement pour la première fois quelques jours à peine après ces pensées brumeuses et légères. Alors qu'une seconde auparavant, il flottait paisiblement quelque part entre la lucidité et l'inconscience, il se retrouva subitement en cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall et les Griffindors de son année. Perdu, il tenta un instant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi et comment, ses souvenirs refusant d'affluer, quand il fut pris de violentes courbatures au niveau des bras et des cuisses. Il dut étouffer un gémissement de douleur en se mordant la langue. Il lui semblait que des lames de lave lacéraient ses muscles déjà hurlant de douleur. Posant son front trempé de sueur sur la table en bois, il tenta en vain de comprendre pourquoi une telle douleur s'abattait sur lui, malgré son esprit transpercé de ces langues de feu.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

Serrant les dents et se crispant un peu plus malgré ses membres criant au supplice, il leva le plus doucement possible la tête vers le professeur. Une bonne partie de la classe était tournée vers lui, la majorité des camarades de sa maison le regardant dédaigneusement. Une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix chuchotante lui souffla :

« Harry… Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air d'un fantôme, mec… »

Dirigeant son regard vers la voix, il tomba nez-à-nez avec nul autre que Neville Longbottom. Par l'enfer, que faisait-il à côté du Survivant, et pourquoi lui parlait-il comme s'ils étaient amis ? il croisa le regard préoccupé du Sauveur et se dit qu'il allait se faire tuer par ses camarades de dortoir. Il tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais une violente crampe abdominale le prit et il bascula au sol, où il répandit l'entièreté de son estomac, et celui-ci avec, lui parut-il. Il perçut vaguement des exclamations de dégoût et d'autres de panique, mais les lames chauffées à blanc semblaient avoir décidé de ne pas épargner son abdomen non plus et réduisaient méticuleusement en charpie ses entrailles.

Quand la douleur diminua suffisamment pour qu'il puisse prendre conscience de son environnement, il reconnut vaguement les draps blancs de l'infirmerie. Une terreur aiguë le prit. Le basilic était-il revenu ? Mais à peine eut-il esquissé le geste de se lever qu'il se retrouva gémissant en chien de fusil, une douleur blanche le vrillant de part en part. Il lui semblait que son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa cage thoracique, et qu'il résonnait dans chacun de ses os et tissus pour secouer jusqu'à son âme dans un tambourinement infernal.

Des pas précipités et quelques jurons étouffés plus tard, les convulsions qui semblaient l'agiter se calmèrent et le tambour dans son corps diminua. Il saisit quelques phrases à la volée de la conversation qui se déroula alors, entre une femme –l'infirmière ?- et un vieil homme.

« … Pas Normal… Présente des symptômes forts de manque, mais… ape n'a trouvé aucune trace de substance addictives et les scanners non plus… Problème…

Que disent ses amis, Neville Lon… sley ?

Pas grand-chose… cela lui aurait pris d'un coup… Bus, j'ai peur que le choc ne soit trop puissant pour lui… subit déjà des hallucinations… hurle à la mort… demander transfert à St Mungo's… »

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

Il se réveilla en sursaut sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, mais il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, sa gorge comme parcheminée, sa carcasse lourde tendue par un besoin de… de quoi ?

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas que mon plan marcherait aussi bien, mais je dois avouer que c'est plutôt plaisant. »

Plan ? Qui… Professeur Moody ?

« …esseur … oody… ?

Eh bien _Harry_ , je suis ravi de voir que tu te souviens de moi.

…

Que dirais-tu que je te soulage de l'agonie qui, je n'en doute pas, te ronge ? Mmmh ?

… plaît… s-supplie…

Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… »

D'un geste saccadé, le professeur pointa sa baguette sur Harry et lança un maléfice cuisant. Un halètement douloureux s'arracha de la gorge du garçon, et là où la douleur aurait été insupportable seulement deux mois auparavant, si elle cuisait à présent, elle libérait aussi son esprit et son corps du carcan qui l'enserrait. A peine le sortilège levé qu'il souhaita presque y être soumis à nouveau. Son désir dut se voir car un rire rauque et mauvais échappa à son professeur bien-aimé. Malgré son corps faible et protestant, il se tourna d'ailleurs pour pouvoir se repaître de son image. Ses douleurs semblèrent s'atténuer un peu plus.

« Dis-moi, _Harry_ , souhaites-tu revivre ces derniers jours, ou du moins, ce dont tu te souviens des derniers jours ?

… une terreur noua la gorge du jeune garçon qui ne put que secouer la tête frénétiquement.

C'est ce que je pensais… demain, tu seras transporté à St Mungo's. tu vas souffrir encore un peu, j'en ai peur, mais, tu le feras pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? le ton cruel ne laissait de place qu'à une seule réponse.

… Oui…

Bien. Très bien. Négligemment, il posa sa main sur le ventre de Harry et ses crampes semblèrent se diluer rapidement, le laissant un peu hagard. Tu passeras deux jours dans une aile de soins intensifs, puis un médecin t'apporteras de quoi te remettre sur pied. Quelqu'un prendra ta place sous polynectar, et tu te saisiras du portoloin qui te sera remis. Quand tu seras de nouveau au château, tu ne seras vu de personne et tu iras chercher Longbottom pour me l'apporter.

Mais… comment ?

Peut m'importe. Ne sois pas vu, c'est tout.

… I-Il ne voudra pas me suivre…

Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas suivre son ami quand celui-ci à une information de la plus haute importance à lui transmettre ?

… Ami… ?

Ne rêve pas, il n'est pas vraiment ton ami… un peu de persuasion de la part des jumeaux Weasleys et la mienne ont fait l'affaire.

… Mais…

Maintenant écoute moi bien. Si tu échoues, les symptômes reviendront encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ton pauvre petit cœur n'en puisse plus et ne lâche.

…

En revanche, si tu exécute correctement la mission que je t'ai donnée, non seulement tu ne les sentiras plus jamais, mais en plus je pourrais considérer te prendre comme amant. Car après tout, tu m'es dévoué, n'est-ce pas ?

… Oui… Je… Je vous aime…

Je sais. »

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	11. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Jade  
 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 10**

Les deux jours que passa Harry dans l'aile de soins intensifs de St Mungo furent parmi les plus éprouvants qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Du moins, le temps qu'il passa éveillé. Les médecins en charge de son cas l'avaient jugé assez grave pour lui octroyer l'inconscience presque complète. Malheureusement, il était apparemment impossible de le droguer perpétuellement de peur d'aggraver ses symptômes de manque –encore d'origine inconnue- en lui ajoutant une addiction à la morphine.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se prépara à hurler ou vomir, comme cela lui arrivait maintenant régulièrement, mais fut agréablement surpris de ne sentir qu'une lassitude courbaturée dans son corps. Il tourna la tête autour de lui, et découvrit un homme masqué à son chevet.

« Qui…

'Moody' m'envoie.

Oh… »

Harry se redressa lentement, les muscles engourdis. Une brève pique de douleur sur le crâne le fit sursauter, et il aperçut l'inconnu mélanger le cheveu arraché à une fiole de potion, puis l'avaler. L'effet fut instantané et parut particulièrement désagréable. Harry se sentit mal en voyant les déformations subies par l'homme, mais se retrouva incapable de détourner le regard, comme fasciné avec le cauchemar se déroulant sous ses yeux. En quelques secondes, qui lui parurent des heures, il se retrouva devant lui-même. Le cauchemar continuait. D'un coup de baguette, les vêtements de son double se retrouvèrent changés par la blouse standard de l'hôpital. Le deuxième Harry le regarda fixement quelques instants avant de lui demander rudement s'il allait se mettre à vomir ou s'évanouir. Harry secoua la tête, mais il ne dut pas paraître très convainquant si l'air douteux sur son propre visage voulait dire quelque chose. Pour tout avouer, lui non plus ne savait pas s'il défaillirait dans la minute ou dans l'heure. Finalement, son double cauchemardesque lui tendit une tasse à thé en porcelaine ouvragée. Harry la saisit machinalement.

« C'est un portoloin. Il t'amènera directement dans la réserve d'Honeyduke. Là, tu soulèveras la trappe cachée dans le coin droit. Tu la verras grâce à la formule 'Aditus'. En suivant le tunnel, tu arriveras rapidement à Hogwart. Ne te fais surtout pas repérer. Longbottom devrait se trouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire, n'est-ce pas ?

… Le… L'amener au professeur Moody.

Par tous les moyens. Ne fais pas tout foirer !

…

Le portoloin devrait se déclencher d'ici quelques minutes. N'oublies pas, ne te fais pas prendre !

… Mais, et si Longbottom n'est pas seul ?

Débrouille-toi, c'est pas mon problème… Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ton cher 'Moody' ?

Non !

Moins fort ! Imbécile !

Pardon… Je… Je ferai de mon mieux…

T'as intérêt à ce que ça suffise… Le maître n'aime pas les échecs ! »

Le maître ? Moody ? Ou celui avec qui Moody conversait ? Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et demander à lui-même #bis, ce dernier lui donna une baguette, et il sentit presqu'aussitôt un crochet le prendre au nombril et l'emporter dans un tourbillon vertigineux. Il atterrit rudement sur un plancher dur et râpeux, et il lui fallut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas rendre son estomac sur le champ.

De longues minutes de respirations profondes par le nez lui permirent de venir à bout d'une partie de son sentiment de malaise. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, et murmura un petit 'Aditus' vers le fond de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, supposément la réserve d'Honeyduke. La lumière de la lune lui permit de distinguer l'ouverture d'une trappe auparavant complètement invisible. Il s'en approcha, et aperçut un tunnel très _très_ sombre. Il prit une grande inspiration et se laissa glisser dedans. Le maigre 'Lumos' qu'il réussit à produire n'éclairait pas deux pas devant lui, et il sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser à la pensée de faire tout un trajet dans un noir si total. Seule la vision du professeur de son âme l'empêcha de reculer, et il se mit à avancer péniblement à quatre pattes, le tunnel étroit et bas, le sol inégal et froid, humide. Il lui semblait sans cesse apercevoir des ombres bouger en périphérie de son champ de vision.

Il faillit pleurer de joie en apercevant la fin du tunnel et une autre trappe lui permettant de se hisser au dessus du sol. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait derrière une statue, et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, passa devant. La sorcière borgne. Combien de passages secrets le château contenait-il ? Non. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Sa mission. Moody.

Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, restant le plus possible dans l'ombre, le cœur battant la chamade si fort qu'il lui semblait que tous les habitants du château pouvaient l'entendre. Il finit par arriver en bas des escaliers menant au sommet de la tour, n'ayant croisé –par miracle- qu'un préfet de Ravenclaw qu'il avait pu éviter en se terrant dans l'ombre d'une armure. Il monta les escaliers précautionneusement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit avec ses pieds. Heureusement, il n'avait pas de chaussures, donc ses pas ne résonnaient pas sur la pierre, même s'il commençait à ne plus sentir ses orteils.

Arrivé au sommet, il jeta un coup d'œil sur dans la pièce la plus haute et ne vit personne. L'inconnu s'était il trompé ? Son sang sembla se glacer un moment dans ses veines avant qu'il ne distingue un mouvement par la fenêtre. La terrasse ! Il s'approcha de l'arche y donnant accès et aperçut Longbottom, seul, faire les cent-pas. Il sortit timidement, toujours sur ses gardes, et le garçon un peu joufflu sursauta et se tourna vers lui, tendu comme un arc, avant qu'un air de soulagement ne le prenne en voyant qui l'avait surpris.

« Harry !

-N-Neville…

\- J'ai reçu ta lettre, tu m'as inquiété. Je suis venu seul. Que se passe-t-il ? Comment es-tu sorti de St Mungo, et pourquoi ? Pourquoi y as-tu été admis, d'ailleurs ? J'étais si inquiet !

-Je … Je dois te montrer quelque chose… T-Tu es… Tu es en danger !

-Quoi ? Mais ? Qui ?

-Viens ! Vite !

-Attends ! Explique-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne comprends rien. Est-ce que c'est… Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- S'il te plaît, Neville, je t'en supplie ! Il faut que tu me suives !

-Tu promets de tout m'expliquer après ?

-… Je promets. »

Neville le jaugea quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Harry ne put contenir le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa, et il prit la main de Neville dans la sienne, le menant en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Il vérifia une fois de plus que la voie était libre avant de le tirer parmi les couloirs du château endormi. Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, mais il avait peur de tout faire rater maintenant. Par un heureux hasard du destin, ils réussirent à arriver sans encombre devant la porte d'un certain professeur. Ils durent se cacher une petite dizaine de minutes le temps que Peeves ne quitte ce couloir, mais finalement, Harry toqua à la porte. La prise de Neville sur sa main sembla se resserrer un instant, et il sentit le mouvement de recul de l'autre garçon. Il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder d'un air suppliant. Il fallait qu'il réussisse, et son camarade sembla se calmer un peu. La porte s'ouvrit.

Ils furent attrapés et tirés brusquement dans la pièce, et la porte se referma à double tour. Le claquement du battant résonna comme un glas.

« Longbottom… Je vois que _Harry_ a réussi.

-… Réussi quoi ?

\- A t'amener jusqu'à moi, bien sûr… Tu auras ta récompense, _Harry_. Maintenant, écarte-toi. »

Comme en mode automatique, Harry s'écarta et vint se placer derrière le professeur menaçant. Un jet de lumière jaillit de la baguette de ce dernier, et Longbottom tomba au sol, inconscient. Un frisson traversa l'entièreté du corps de Harry, comme dans un éclair, et Maugrey ricana à sa réaction.

« J'étais certain que tu apprécierais ce petit sortilège… »

Harry ne put que rougir.

Moody attira à lui une malle, qu'il rapetissa et glissa dans sa poche, avant de rendre Longbottom invisible. Il laissa ensuite reposer une poigne lourde sur la nuque de Harry et le guida rapidement parmi des couloirs dérobés. En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc de Hogwart, puis dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils marchèrent longtemps, Harry n'osant protester malgré ses pieds douloureux et son corps gelé, uniquement protégé du froid glacial et de l'humidité de la forêt par la mince blouse d'hôpital, bien trop courte et légère. Ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait un chapeau usé. Ils s'en rapprochèrent et Moody rendit Neville visible à nouveau avant de saisir fermement son poignet d'une main, et un bord du chapeau, avant de faire signe à Harry de prendre l'autre bord, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. La sensation horrible du crochet se déclencha à nouveau, mais cette fois, à peine arrêtée elle recommença, et cela trois fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de vomir lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour de bon. Il entendit vaguement le 'pathétique' craché par son professeur, mais fut bien trop occupé à ne pas s'évanouir qu'à en tenir compte.

Quand enfin les spasmes de son estomac se calmèrent quelque peu, il prit connaissance des lieux qui l'entouraient, malgré la pénombre de la nuit. Un cimetière. Fantastique. Moody le tira violemment par le bras vers une bâtisse à l'air ancien et délabré avant qu'il ne puisse se lamenter un peu plus sur son sort.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison qui avait dû être grandiose jadis mais qui n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une ruine, et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils grimpèrent les escaliers, quelque chose se mettait à bouillonner au creux du ventre de Harry, comme une anticipation fébrile. Arrivé devant une porte, il se mit à trembler, le souffle court et difficile. Il ne vit pas le regard froid de Moody sur sa personne, et suivit son professeur dans la pièce. Un feu brûlait doucement dans l'âtre, ne dispensant qu'une maigre chaleur, et le seul mobilier était un fauteuil dos à la porte. Un homme à l'allure de rat sortit de l'ombre et chuchota quelque chose à la personne assise et encore cachée.

« Montre-le-moi… »

La voix terrifia et fit vibrer Harry au plus profond de son être. Moody déposa le corps inconscient de Neville sur le sol avant d'aider l'homme-rat à tourner le lourd fauteuil. La vision qui l'assaillit fut celle d'un être infâme, irradiant de magie noire. Harry éjacula. Il croisa les regards écarquillés des deux hommes en face de lui et s'évanouit.


	12. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Jade  
 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 11**

La pénombre l'entourait comme le coton son cerveau. Que s'était-il passé ? il se rappelait sortir de St Mungo, aller chercher Neville, retrouver Moody, s'enfuir du château, puis… Que s'était-il passé ? Harry essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans les ténèbres dans lesquelles il baignait, sans succès. Il tâtonna près de lui, et finit par trouver ses lunettes. Les ombres s'organisèrent un peu plus, contours gris et flous, mais discernables. Où était-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Où se trouvait le professeur Moody ? Précautionneusement, il repoussa la mince couverture le recouvrant et posa ses pieds au sol. Il ne put retenir un frisson au contact glacé du parquet rugueux. Il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours dans sa blouse d'hôpital, et se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve d'autres vêtements. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il était advenu des siens. Avaient-ils été récupérés lorsqu'il avait été admis à St Mungo ? Il ne les regretterait certainement pas, la totalité d'entre eux étant de vieilles affaires de Dudley, et donc beaucoup trop grandes pour lui, sans compter leur état d'usure plutôt avancé, néanmoins, il s'agissait des seules affaires qu'il possédait, ou presque, et ils lui seraient bien utiles à présent. La seule chose qui le chagrinait réellement était la perte de l'herbier du professeur Quirrel. Il eut un pincement au cœur rien qu'en y pensant, et se morigéna : ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans la sensiblerie.

Il se leva, vacilla un instant, puis se reprit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il distinguait dans l'obscurité. Il tourna la poignée et tira le battant qui grinça horriblement fort. Il passa la tête dans le couloir, mais ne distingua rien que de la noirceur. Si seulement il avait sa baguette ! Son ventre grogna et le décida à sortir. Gardant la main contre le mur, il s'engagea prudemment dans le couloir. Chacun de ses pas, aussi léger soit-il, provoquait de multiples craquements et protestations de la part du parquet usé. La tapisserie sous ses doigts était décrépie et moisie par endroits. Il se demandait où il se trouvait. Comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement deux pas devant lui. Quelqu'un en sortit, et Harry reconnut le petit homme grassouillet aux mimiques de rongeur apeuré. L'homme le fixa quelques instants avant de lui saisir le bras d'une poigne puissante pour sa carrure et de le tirer dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il ferma la porte après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil méfiant à l'extérieur.

« Que fais-tu en dehors de ta chambre, Potter ?

Je… Je cherchais…

Peu importe ! Tu dois retourner immédiatement dans ta chambre où nous aurons tous les deux des ennuis !

Mais…

Tu es sourd ? Dégage ! Et ne te fais pas remarquer ! Tu as déjà fait un tel… _effet_ sur le maître, cracha-t-il d'un ton hautement méprisant, tu ne veux pas continuer à attirer l'attention, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas me causer de soucis si tu ne veux pas que je…

Que tu quoi ? »

L'atmosphère sembla se figer de terreur. Harry et l'homme-rat se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Un homme inconnu de Harry se tenait là, grand et maigre, la peau laiteuse, des taches de rousseur discrètes et les yeux les plus noirs qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se coupa.

« Professeur… parvint-il à croasser.

Tu me reconnais, Harry ? Je suis… flatté. Mais revenons-en au problème. Qu'allais-tu faire, Wormtail, dis-moi ?

R-Rien, rien du tout… Je… J'encourageais seulement le jeune Harry à…

Potter ! rugit 'Moody', faisant se recroqueviller Harry et 'Wormtail'.

Ne prononce pas son nom, misérable rat !

P-Pardon…

Silence ! Harry, viens. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry bougea, et alla se placer aux côtés de l'homme. Il put observer le mouvement sec du poignet et les convulsions de douleurs qui saisirent 'Wormtail' alors qu'il tombait au sol en hurlant. Un frisson d'horreur et d'excitation le secoua, et un sourire cruel naquit sur les lèvres fines de son professeur.

« Toujours aussi réceptif… »

Puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et ses traits se convulsèrent brièvement en une grimace laide et marmoréenne.

« Suis-moi »

Et il sortit d'un pas brusque. Harry le suivit tant bien que mal malgré la pénombre, et faillit le percuter lorsqu'il s'arrêta et entra dans une pièce. Harry s'perçut vite qu'il s'agissait de la petite chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. D'un mouvement de baguette, une lumière ténue jaillit des quelques chandeliers aux murs et Harry put observer la décoration plus en détail. La piève était petite, peut-être neuf ou dix mètres carrés, une unique fenêtre étroite était couverte par d'épais rideaux miteux et poussiéreux. Le lit mince avait un cadre en métal rouillé, un matelas usé au possible et une couverture de laine abimée pour tous atours. L'unique autre meuble de la pièce était un coffre à l'air ancien dans un coin de la pièce. La tapisserie était passée de mode et défraichie, des toiles d'araignée bien installées dans les coins, et le parquet usé était glacial et rugueux. Harry pensait se trouver dans une ancienne demeure, peut-être laissée un peu à l'abandon.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un tissu qui lui fut jeté au visage, et il vit 'Moody' à genoux près du coffre, en retirer un tee-shirt et le lui lancer. Harry l'attrapa tant bien que mal, et s'aperçut que le premier projectile était en fait un pantalon de toile. Il reçut également un pull en laine et une paire de chaussettes. L'homme se releva et haussa un sourcil en le regardant, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il attendait pour s'habiller. Harry rougit, mais son professeur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller, s'asseyant plus ou moins confortablement sur le matelas dur du lit, Harry prit sur lui et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, n'enlevant sa blouse d'hôpital qu'au dernier moment, après avoir enfilé le pantalon. Le regard de l'adulte était insondable, sa bouche formait un pli -amertume ? dégoût ?

Quand il fut vêtu, Harry se trouva un peu gêné. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il n'osait soutenir le regard de son professeur et portait le sien partout ailleurs dans la pièce. Les yeux noirs le poignardèrent encore quelques instants avant que l'homme ne commence d'une voix froide :

« Sais-tu ce que tu fais ici, Harry ?

…

Réponds !

Je… Je ne sais pas, monsieur…

…

…

Tu es dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry.

… Mais… Je… Il est mort ?! »

Un éclat de rire à la fois cruel et ingénu jaillit de la gorge de 'Moody' avant de mourir aussi rapidement qu'il n'était né.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne meurt pas, Harry, siffla-t-il. Il était juste… affaibli.

…

Il avait besoin de… _quelque chose_ pour retrouver sa puissance d'antan… et je la lui ai fournie, avec ta participation. »

Quelque chose ? Quoi ? Harry n'avait rien amené ici, à part… Toute couleur déserta son visage. Neville ! Où était-il ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre…

N-Neville…

Oui, Longbottom. Ce fut plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais ce qui compte, c'est le résultat. Et le résultat, c'est la remontée en puissance de Notre Seigneur à tous !

N-Non, ce n'est pas… »

Voyant que Harry commençait à reculer machinalement, le regard effrayé et les mains tremblantes, 'Moody' se calma un peu, et se leva souplement. Harry se tendit à son approche, mais ne résista pas à la grande main qui lui attrapa l'épaule et le tira vers l'adulte.

« Voyons, Harry… N'es-tu pas content ? Nous sommes ensemble maintenant.

…

Après tout, c'est ce que tu souhaitais depuis le début, non ?

…

Ou bien t'es-tu tellement attaché au physique de Mad-eye que tu ne m _'aimes_ plus ? les derniers mots furent prononcés avec une répugnance mal dissimulée.

… Q-Qui…

Qui suis-je ? Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté ? singea-t-il avec une fausse innocence. Je suis Bartemius Crouch. Le plus loyal des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et toi, Harry, tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

J-J…

N'est-ce pas ? Sa prise se fit douloureuse.

O-Oui, monsieur.

Bien… Alors tu vois ? Il n'y a aucun souci à avoir livré Longbottom, puisque c'est que je voulais, mmh ?

…Mais…

C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Le visage de Bartemius se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Harry, mais l'homme prit soin de remonter et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Harry quand il répéta :

« Non ?

S-Si… »

Un sourire torve et satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du Deatheater.

« Bien. »

Il s'écarta de Harry qui se trouva glacé sans la chaleur corporelle supplémentaire. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et sortit. Avant de la fermer, il lança un dernier regard au garçon.

« Tâche de ne pas l'oublier. »

Puis il ferma la porte. A peine la poignée fut-elle remontée que les bougies furent soufflées et que le verrou s'enclencha.

Harry se retrouva seul et froid.


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 12**

Harry attendit longtemps dans le noir, mais personne ne vint. Il finit par s'endormir, grelottant sous la maigre couverture. Quand il se réveilla, il aperçut un rai de lumière filtrer par la porte et s'aperçut qu'elle était entrouverte. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de l'entrée. Précautionneusement, il sortit la tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des chandeliers similaires à ceux présents dans sa chambre éclairaient chichement les murs décrépis et laissaient le sol dans une ombre grisâtre.

Harry sortit complètement, mais resta près de la chambre. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était autorisé à sortir. Il distingua au bout du couloir un escalier branlant. Du haut de cet escalier semblait s'échapper une flaque de lumière plus importante que les autres, qui éclairait les marches du haut. Harry décida de suivre la lumière. Grimaçant tout le long du chemin à cause des craquements bruyants du parquet, il finit par arriver aux pieds des marches. S'il avait voulu faire demi-tour auparavant, c'était maintenant peine perdue. Une traction semblait s'exercer entre lui et le sommet des escaliers, et il se sentit incapable d'y résister, malgré la sensation persistante que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lentement, presque contre son gré, il gravit les marches, et pour chaque pas effectué, une pression s'intensifiait dans son être, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tendu comme une corde d'arc arrivé au pallier supérieur.

Là, comme par magie, il s'aperçut que la lumière qui l'avait guidé s'était comme évanouie, remplacée par une pénombre combattue faiblement par les chandeliers aux murs. Le sentiment d'insécurité qui l'habitait grandit. Il fit quelques pas plus avant, et une nouvelle source de lumière se révéla à lui, venant de l'angle du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Il reprit son chemin, tremblant. A peine eut-il tourné que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul souffle. L'impression implacable et dérangeante que derrière lui ne se trouvait que le vide absolu le saisit aux tripes et il se sentit mal.

Il lui fallut rassembler l'entièreté de son maigre courage pour ne pas défaillir sur le coup. Son souffle court et tremblant résonnait dans l'immensité lacunaire mais ne parvenait cependant pas à masquer le tambourinement sourd et chamadé de son cœur. Frémissant, il fit prudemment un pas en avant, puis un autre.

Il sentit à nouveau la traction étrange qui l'avait poussé à monter les escaliers. Impérieuse et plus forte à chaque instant, semblait-il, elle lui intimait d'avancer. Il lui sembla errer pendant une éternité avant que les contours d'une porte entrouverte ne surgissent du néant, éclairés par la lumière fluctuante produite par une cheminée. Étonnamment, la perspective d'un feu réconfortant et de la chaleur rassurante des flammes sur sa carcasse trempée de sueur froide ne parvint à rassurer Harry. Maintenant qu'il se concentrait, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de bois humide que l'on brûle, et ses narines le piquèrent. L'estomac noué, il continua sa progression vers ce qu'il craignait être son bûcher.

A quelques pas de la porte, il fut coupé net dans son élan, et il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser tomber à genoux devant la déferlante de sentiments contradictoires le parcourant. Une chaleur étrange et déplacée le parcourut dans un éclair avant de se loger entre son ventre et ses cuisses. La brûlure ne lui était pas totalement étrangère, bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement familier de ce genre de réactions corporelles, mais le contexte incongru ne faisait qu'augmenter le mal-être qu'il éprouvait. Sans compter qu'il ressentait comme une sorte d'opposition au cœur même de son esprit, une opposition qu'il sentait cruciale mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Les jambes tremblantes, il réussit tituber quelques pas, avant d'être obligé de s'arrêter, les joues et le front brûlants, le souffle court et la poitrine oppressée, la chaleur dans son abdomen semblant s'être changée en lave. Il reconnut une sensation familière, qu'il devina aimée, mais il était submergé par un flot de courants le parcourant plus violemment que jamais auparavant. Il se sentait dépassé, submergé par la vague sensorielle qui semblait s'acharner sur lui. Elle dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, et semblait s'intensifier à chaque instant.

Il put esquisser un autre pas, mais tomba au sol, vaincu, alors qu'une nouvelle onde le parcourait. Il n'aurait pu retenir le gémissement rauque qui sortit de sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de se consumer, et la chaleur incandescente qui avait pris racine en son sein devenait douloureuse. Il distingua une paire de bottes se placer juste devant lui, et ferma les yeux sous la honte qui l'étreignait à l'idée que quelqu'un le vît ainsi. La sensation familière revint, se laissant un peu plus deviner, comme reprenant pied contre l'écrasante puissance du sentiment nouveau qui l'agressait.

« Tss… Pathétique… »

Harry connaissait cette voix. Quelque part, dans une partie encore intouchée par la combustion spontanée qu'il avait l'impression de subir, il connaissait cette vois et s'en réjouissait. Il lui sembla que la brûlure s'estompait légèrement. Il tenta de lever la tête et, au travers de ses yeux brouillés, il put distinguer Bartémius Crouch le toiser d'un regard méprisant, une moue dégoutée aux lèvres. Harry sentit la honte se faire plus présente encore, des larmes commençant à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Quel spectacle devait-il faire ! A quatre pattes comme un chien, les coudes et le front au sol, tremblant et rougissant, couvert de sueur, avec entre ses jambes tressaillant sans cesse la preuve qu'il était dérangé.

« P…Profe…Pr… pantela-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Je ne suis pas ton professeur, _Harry_ , grinça-t-il. Ou te serais-tu tellement oublié que tu ne sois plus capable de raisonner correctement ?

… J-… Ha… C'est… sa respiration laborieuse et son rythme cardiaque anarchique au mieux l'empêchaient de former des phrases cohérentes.

Et dire que j'avais _confiance_ en toi… Pitoyable, poursuivit Bartemius, plein de fiel. Enfin… il faut bien s'occuper des chiens incapables de se tenir ! _Latens !_ »

Toutes les sensations assaillant Harry se retrouvèrent atténuées en un instant, réduites au stade de bourdonnement dans un coin de sa tête. Le gémissement bruyant qui lui échappa les surprit tous les deux, chargé de soulagement, mais aussi de regrets et de désir. Levant à nouveau les yeux, Harry put observer Bartemius écarquiller les yeux, avant que son visage ne se torde dans un rictus cruel et amer, une émotion qu'il ne put saisir passant dans son regard.

« Eh bien, _Harry_ , si j'avais su que tu étais une telle trainée, je t'aurais fait rencontrer certaines de mes connaissances plus tôt ! Cela t'aurait certainement plu, puisque les paroles que tu profères s'évaporent au moindre contact avec une magie noire un tant soit peu puissante ! »

Harry se sentait mortifié devant son propre comportement, et les paroles cruelles crachées par Bartemius lui donnaient envie de vomir de dégoût pour soi-même. La botte de son ancien professeur percuta sa joue et il bascula sur le côté, perdant l'équilibre. Il voulut se redresser mais une semelle se pressa sur son biceps, douloureusement. Le regard de son bourreau parcourut son corps de haut en bas, dédaigneux et écœuré, et Harry se sentit comme un moins que rien. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, ou supplier, tout pour faire disparaître la tension omniprésente et le sentiment implacable d'échec qui l'animait. Il n'eut le temps de convoquer sa voix qu'un crachat s'écrasa sur sa joue. Il se coupa net, humilié et prêt à éclater en sanglot, un poids immense s'alourdissant de seconde en seconde sur l'estomac.

« Les _chiennes_ dans ton genre n'ont le droit de rien dire, sale vermine ! Qui crois-tu…

Bartemius ! Tu joueras avec ton chien plus tard ! Ne me fais pas attendre !

… Bien, maître. »

Bartemius se baissa et agrippa Harry par les cheveux, l'obligeant à se relever et à marcher sur la pointe des pieds, le cou péniblement tordu. Il fut presque traîné jusque dans la pièce, et jeté à genoux devant une figure toute de noir vêtue, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de distinguer correctement avant de faire une fois de plus connaissance avec le bois dur et légèrement humide du sol. Il voulut au moins se redresser, à défaut de se relever, mais un coup de pied dans les côtes flottantes le ramena bien vite à sa condition.

« Reste à ta place devant notre Seigneur, catin !

C'est donc lui qui t'a aidé dans ta tâche, Bartemius ?

Oui, maître, mais si j'avais su comment ce déchet réagirait devant vous, je ne vous l'aurais pas présenté ainsi, mon Seigneur.

Ne te blâme pas tant, Bartemius. Il est après tout impossible de prévoir ce que pense la racaille sang-de-bourbe, ricana le 'maître'. Même s'il est plutôt _amusant_ de voir celui-ci réagir à une forte présence de magie noire…

Vous avez raison, maître, c'est à nous de les remettre à leur place.

Oh, oui… Il me semble familier…

Apparemment, ce chien s'était amouraché de Quirrell lorsque vous le possédiez. J'aurais dû me douter, alors, au vu de son passé qu'il n'était qu'une putain qui se précipiterait aux pieds de n'importe quel mage puissant et qu'il réagirait comme cela devant vous, parce que vous êtes le plus grand, maître… Je vous demande humblement de m'excuser pour le comportement scandaleux de mon chien.

Je le suis. Mais ne t'en fait donc pas trop pour son attitude. Après tout, c'est bien normal qu'il réagisse ainsi si je suis le plus puissant et qu'il est aussi sensible aux arts sombres que tu ne me l'as rapporté.

Il l'est, Monseigneur.

Eh bien comment ne pourrais-je être flatté ? Même s'il s'agit d'un répugnant Sang-Mêlé, faire perdre la tête à quelqu'un par sa seule présence est plutôt gratifiant, tu en conviendras, Barty ?

Oui, maître.

Mais cessons de converser légèrement, nous avons d'autres affaires sur le feu. Wormtail ! Fais entrer mon Ennemi Mortel ! »

Du bruit se fit entendre depuis le fond de la pièce, hors du champ de vision plutôt réduit de Harry, toujours à genoux sur le parquet, les mains et les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux pleins de larmes retenues avec difficulté. Les paroles des deux hommes l'avaient profondément heurté, le fait que l'on ne se réfère à lui que comme une chose ou un animal à peine toléré également.

Un hoquet d'horreur se fit entendre non loin, et une exclamation étouffée :

« Harry ! »

Le jeune homme releva la tête à la voix familière et son visage prit la teinte de la craie. Neville ! Enchaîné, sanguinolent, meurtri, bleui, il ne restait pas grand-chose de l'écolier timide mais déterminé et soigné.

« Vois-tu, cher Harry, ta précieuse participation m'a permis de récupérer un corps quand j'étais coincé sous une forme spectrale. Tu nous as permis une avancée spectaculaire sur nos plans, et un avantage considérable sur le vieux fou !

Harry ! Que fais-tu là ?! Que lui avez-vous fait ?! Relâchez-le !

Le relâcher ? Mais Harry est là de son plein gré, voyons… N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Arrêtez de mentir ! Harry ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Je vais te sauver, Harry ! Tiens bon ! On va venir nous chercher ! »

Un éclat de rire aigu et sardonique retentit.

« Oh, tu es tellement naïf, _Neville_. Bartemius, lève ton sort. »

Bartemius murmura un léger _Finite Incantatem_ , et Harry sentit un souffle le frôler avant de se mettre à haleter et à se tordre au sol sous le plaisir et la douleur l'assaillant, si près du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Il n'était plus totalement conscience de lui-même ou de ce qui l'entourait, geignant et ondulant inconsciemment aux pieds de deux des hommes les plus dangereux du moment. Il lui sembla entendre des cris indignés et choqués, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, avant qu'une parole ne remplisse son esprit de ténèbres implacables qui le submergèrent et l'entraînèrent une fois de plus, juste après qu'il n'ait aperçu un jet de lumière rouge percuter Neville.

« _Crucio_. »

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 13**

Barthemius finit rapidement de refermer la porte de la cellule derrière lui, dans laquelle il avait enfermé le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres, mais disparut bien vite. Penser à ce garçon l'amenait à penser à un autre. Un élan d'un sentiment trouble le secoua. La haine ou la rage, sûrement. Après avoir ajusté le dernier sort sur la lourde porte, il remonta aux étages habités. Il avait des lettres à écrire et à envoyer. Il était bientôt temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres retrouve son prestige d'antan, et cela passerait par l'exécution publique de Longbottom.

Il croisa Wormtail dans les couloirs et lui jeta un regard mauvais qui fit couiner le lâche. D'après Barthemius, les personnes dans son genre ne valaient pas mieux que les Sang-Mêlés, à peine plus que les Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais bon, il ricana sombrement, ils avaient leur utilité, et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres accéderait de nouveau au pouvoir, eh bien… Il serait bien temps de se débarrasser de rats tels que lui. Il était certain que Bellatrix apprécierait particulièrement de s'acquitter de cette tâche. Ou peut-être Lucius… le noble avait toujours possédé un côté sadique, sous son apparence de celui que tout indifférait.

Harry se réveilla une fois de plus dans le noir, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas de retour dans la petite chambre qu'il avait occupée jusqu'à présent. En fait, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était prostré sur un parquet glacé et rugueux. Il tenta vainement de se relever, mais ses muscles engourdis protestèrent douloureusement et il se maudit de n'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à effectuer un geste et à avoir par là-même réveillé des douleurs auparavant endormies.

Il essaya de réguler sa respiration afin de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les pointes lancinantes qui le parcouraient. Inspiration… Expiration… Quand enfin il réussit à faire diminuer les crampes qui le parcouraient, il tenta de faire fonctionner sa tête plutôt que ses muscles.

Tout d'abord, que s'était-il passé ? il souhaita bientôt n'avoir jamais posé la question. Les souvenirs lui revenant rapidement, bien que flous, le dégoûtèrent au plus haut point. Comment avait-il pu trahir Neville à ce point ? Quel genre de monstre infâme se tordrait de plaisir alors que leur ami se fait torturer ? Il se souvenait parfaitement du mot prononcé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait laissé sur son âme son empreinte au fer rouge. « _Crucio_ »

Y repenser le fit frémir d'un plaisir fantôme et il accueillit la douleur comme une pénitence, écœuré de lui-même. Quel être abject était-il devenu ? Avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Sûrement les Dursleys avaient pu le prévoir, c'était la raison de leur répugnance envers Harry. Ils avaient dû savoir ce qui se cachait sous sa tignasse folle et ses lunettes rondes. Ils avaient raison depuis le début, et Harry ne les avait pas écoutés, persuadé au fond de lui de mériter un peu d'affection. Mais les monstres ne reçoivent pas d'affection, ils n'en sont pas dignes, et Harry se sentait souillé au-delà de l'inimaginable.

Barthemius n'arrivait pas à travailler. Ou du moins, pas autant que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Son regard ne cessait d'errer vers la fenêtre, ce qui était complètement stupide puisqu'elle était barricadée. Il finit néanmoins par terminer la rédaction des lettres destinées aux autres DeathEaters en un temps selon lui beaucoup trop long. Frustré sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il fixa son regard sur sa distraction. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire, pourtant, une fenêtre étroite, aux carreaux sales, usés et fins, des planches mal clouées sur l'extérieur… il plissa les yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les rideaux. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Quelques lambeaux pendant tristement de chaque côté de l'embrasure. Ils étaient rongés par les mites et troués par endroits, on distinguait même une trace de brûlure vers la couture du bas, et pourtant, la lumière vacillante et chaude des chandeliers semblait redonner au vert fané une prestance d'antan, et la pénombre relative masquait une partie de l'usure, leur donnant un éclat d'émeraude. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Barthemius avait envie de les saccager. Il se leva et sortit sa baguette. Rien qu'un petit _incendio_ ne pourrait régler.

Un sourire sinistre tordit ses lèvres fines et il leva sa baguette avant qu'il ne s'interrompe brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais que faisait-il ? Il ne s'agissait que de rideaux, par Morgana ! Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma et yeux un instant, expirant profondément. Du repos. Il lui fallait du repos. Il se détourna des rideaux et prit les lettres. Il sortit ensuite. Cependant, juste avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, il lança un rapide sort sur les rideaux, presque contre lui-même, les faisant passer du vert au bleu. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il ressentit un mélange de soulagement et de regrets. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder dessus.

Il se rendit dans l'un des nombreux salons de la demeure, et s'approcha du présentoir à oiseau sur lequel semblait somnoler une chouette. Il lui confia la première lettre du paquet et lui dit de se dépêcher.

Il contempla brièvement l'idée d'aller terroriser l'un des misérables muggles habitant dans le village, avant de se reprendre. Non. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention. En revanche, il connaissait un chien galeux qui mériterait une bonne punition. Peut-être cela le distrairait-il.

Il entra dans le petit salon et alluma les bougies et la cheminée d'un coup de baguette. Le bâtard tressaillit sous l'afflux de luminosité, et Barthemius sentit une joie sadique s'installer petit à petit en lui. Oh, il allait s'amuser…

Il s'approcha de la forme prostrée et frissonnante au sol, dos à lui, et la retourna d'un coup de pied vicieux dans les côtes. Une paire d'yeux trop verts le fixèrent, embuée, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il eut envie de les arracher de leurs orbites.

« Baisse les yeux, chien ! »

Des paupières tremblantes vinrent aussitôt recouvrir les orbes verts. Cela ne le satisfit pas pour autant, mais il se dit qu'il serait bien temps de commencer la 'séance'.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du corps maigre et lui tira brusquement les cheveux.

« Dis-moi, _Harry_ , cracha-t-il comme du venin, quand es-tu devenu aussi pathétique… ? »

Une brusque inspiration étouffée de la part du jeune garçon le contenta.

« Non, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu minable, mais à ce point… Même tes Sangs-de-Bourbe de parents auraient été horrifiés de ton comportement… Se comporter comme la dernière des putes devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je dois t'avouer que c'est une première ! Jamais personne auparavant n'avait osé afficher un comportement aussi irrespectueux… Et ne parlons même pas de ta parole qui ne vaut apparemment rien ! »

Un tressaillement lui répondit quand il finit sa phrase dans un hurlement. Sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi, il se sentait enragé. Il voulait lui faire payer.

D'un coup sec de baguette, Harry se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Sa tête résonna sourdement contre la paroi abîmée. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle éjecté de ses poumons par l'impact brutal, sa trachée se trouva fortement comprimée. Ses mains se levèrent inutilement à son cou, tentant sans succès de desserrer la poigne le lui enserrant. Sa vision trouble finit par s'ajuster suffisamment pour lui laisser découvrir le visage de Barthemius en face du sien. Pourquoi ?...

« Dis-moi, _Harry_ , jusqu'où es-tu tombé ? Après tout, n'importe qui avec un peu de puissance peut te faire couiner, alors je me demandais…

… C'est…

La ferme ! Tu ne mérites pas de parler devant moi ! D'abord tu me ridiculises devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis tu me trahis… Comment penses-tu que je puisse l'accepter ! »

Il se recula d'un pas, laissant le corps tomber comme une poupée de chiffon au sol, et siffla un maléfice entre ses dents.

Harry se mit à hurler. Mais contrairement à la fois où il avait tenté de rentrer dans la chambre de son 'professeur', il ne ressentit là qu'une douleur incroyablement intense, pas la moindre étincelle de plaisir dans son cerveau.

« Tu aimes ? C'est un maléfice 'blanc', que j'ai choisi spécialement pour toi ! »

Ricana Barthemius.

Quand il le leva enfin, Harry tremblait si fort qu'on l'aurait dit secoué de spasmes. Une moue supérieure adorna les lèvres du DeathEater qui s'approcha à nouveau de lui, et lui saisit le menton dans une étreinte douloureuse, ses ongles comme des serres s'enfonçant dans les joues creuses de sa proie.

« Tu vois, chien, si tu te comportais bien, tu ne souffrirais pas autant… »

Et sur ces paroles cruelles, il lécha une des larmes s'étant échappée des yeux de Harry.

Il éclata ensuite d'un petit rire déplacé, et agrippa le bras du garçon. Il le traîna derrière lui en dehors de la salle, l'insultant quand il le jugeait trop lent. Ouvrant une porte, il le jeta à l'intérieur d'une pièce enténébrée et, juste avant de refermer la porte sur le dernier rai de lumière, susurra d'un ton moqueur.

« Si tu es sage, peut-être que je t'apporterai à manger, chien. »

Le son du verrou sonna comme un glas.

 **NdA :** Il y a un sondage sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à y participer, cela ne prend que quelques secondes et m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci d'avance.


	15. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Jade

 **Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

 **Note :** remerciements à ma bêta-reader/correctrice, Nachtfrost Yuu

Dédicace spéciale à Une fan, qui m'a demandé cette histoire

 **Chapitre 14**

Barthemius observa la figure fragile frissonner sous le froid. Il eut envie d'aller la rouer de coups, de la faire saigner. Eut-il été sain d'esprit qu'il se serait étonné de cet accès de violence sans fondement, mais l'idée de se questionner sur la légitimité de ses sentiments et actions ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. D'un geste sec et agacé de la baguette, il retourna le corps frêle, le tirant de son sommeil et le cognant contre le sol dur.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur brutalement et fut immédiatement confronté à la vision floue de son tourmenteur adoré. Celui-ci avait l'air énervé, son être entier irradiait une sorte de tension qui le mettait plus mal à l'aise que tous les sortilèges qu'il pouvait subir. Le grand blond s'approcha de lui, le toisant de son regard de cauchemar.

« Alors ? Toujours aussi pathétique, Potter ? »

Il balança devant lui une écuelle remplie de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la bouillie. Un peu de la mixture se renversa d'ailleurs au sol.

« Comme tu es et resteras un chien, je me suis dit qu'il te fallait un repas à ta hauteur… J'espère que tu es reconnaissant. »

Harry ne savait comment réagir. L'humiliation aurait dû l'étouffer, mais cela faisait un moment que le peu de dignité et d'amour-propre qu'il possédait s'étaient volatilisés sous la pluie de coups et d'insultes.

« Eh bien ! Réponds ! hurla Barthemius.

… Ouaf… »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, avant que le DeathEater ne se mette à éclater d'un rire maniaque.

« Bon chien ! C'est bien ! Maintenant mange ! »

Harry se redressa à quatre pattes, prenant soin de garder la tête basse, et s'approcha de la gamelle. Son regard se leva malgré lui vers son bourreau, mais il ne se fit pas frapper et put contempler le visage illuminé et le sourire presqu'innocent qui le surplombait. Il comprit alors. Il abaissa sa tête et prit tant bien que mal une lampée du mélange au goût douteux. Il releva les yeux, et rencontra ceux écarquillés et émerveillés de Barthemius. Doucement, prudemment, il avança à quatre pattes, se rapprochant un pas à la fois. Le sourire de Barthemius s'était petit à petit fané, mais il ne bougeait pas, figé, observant, un peu perplexe.

Arrivé à ses pieds, Harry hésita, puis frotta sa tête contre la jambe de l'homme qui prit brusquement une inspiration.

« Pardon… »

Le DeathEater se recula d'un coup, comme brûlé.

« Qui t'a permis de parler, chien ? »

Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons dans une envolée de robes noires. La porte claqua, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentait presque serein. Ce qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Crouch lui prouvait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. L'homme était enragé que son chien ait prêté attention à d'autres que lui. Cela signifiait qu'Harry avait un peu de valeur à ses yeux, non ?

Barthemius enrageait. Il ne comprenait pas la tourmente de sentiments qui l'assaillait, et qui le rendait fou. Une impression de satisfaction apaisée l'envahissait quand Harry se soumettait, qu'il s'avilissait à ses pieds. Mais il ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il ne savait même pas concrètement ce qu'il devait pardonner, mais il avait envie de blesser le garçon, de le tourmenter. Peut-être alors comprendrait-il ce qui lui arrivait.

Une douleur dans l'avant-bras gauche le rappela à l'ordre. Il avait un devoir à faire. Il ne pouvait décevoir son Maître.

Barthemius réussit plus ou moins à se concentrer sur autre chose pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, délégant la tâche de nourrir Harry à ce rat de Wormtail. De plus, la mise en place de la cérémonie destinée à restaurer les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres nécessitait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et il se retrouva vite débordé, malgré l'aide croissante d'autres serviteurs loyaux à la cause.

Le monde magique était en émoi, et les pions se mettaient en marche de plus en plus rapidement sur l'échiquier politique. Les prochaines frappes allaient être décisives.

Malheureusement, quelque chose tourna mal lors de la cérémonie. Le Lord retrouva effectivement sa puissance d'antan et un corps plus apte à diriger que celui d'avant, mais le Survivant s'échappa par un moyen encore incompris. Lors de son duel contre le Sombre Seigneur, la suprématie de ce dernier s'était révélée évidente, pourtant, deux de leurs sorts s'étaient percutés et étaient entrés en résonnance, un phénomène magique d'une rareté extrême. Les suivants du Lord s'étaient retrouvés incapables d'agir de quelque façon. Ils n'avaient pu qu'observer, impuissants, un dôme lumineux englober les deux opposants avant d'exploser dans une forte lumière et de les éjecter sous la force du souffle dégagé. Quand ils s'étaient relevés, le Lord était seul, dans une fureur monstre, et le sale gamin avait disparu.

Un branle-bas de combat s'organisa. Ils devaient absolument mettre la main sur le morveux avant qu'il ne retourne sous le sortilège de Fidelitas qui le protégeait depuis qu'il avait survécu. Malheureusement, un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, et l'Ordre aussi les cherchait. Il les trouva d'ailleurs et les prit par surprise.

Sous le coup, les quelques DeathEaters restés surveillés le vieux manoir furent pris au dépourvu, mais des années d'entraînement leur permirent de se reprendre rapidement. Le combat fut tout de même très rude. Barthemius se retrouva aux prises avec un Moody MadEye déterminé à prendre sa revanche, et un Rémus Lupin aux allures de désespéré, l'invectivant violemment à propos de Harry. Les sorts fusaient, toujours plus vicieux de chaque côté, et les coups bas s'accumulaient.

Barthemius évita de justesse un Confringo et dévia un Expelliarmus, mais ne put rien faire devant la lumière vert pâle d'un Diffindo qui lui arriva au niveau du torse.

Lupin était aveuglé. Après le sauvetage de Moody, il avait été déterminé que le DeathEater responsable de l'enlèvement de Harry était Barthemius Crouch Junior, supposément mort des années auparavant. L'Ordre s'était retrouvé dans une impasse, mais un coup de théâtre avait fait pencher la balance en leur faveur. Neville était apparu de nulle part devant les grilles du château, affaibli, blessé, mais en vie. Il n'avait pas voulu parler en détail de Harry, se contentant de répéter qu'il fallait aller le sauver, les yeux hantés.

Des formules complexes d'arithmancie leur permirent de découvrir l'emplacement du manoir Riddle, et une attaque s'organisa. Les effectifs furent plus réduits qu'il n'aurait été idéal, mais le Ministère leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues et négliger l'aspect politique de l'affrontement aurait été suicidaire. Bien sûr, leur opération était clandestine, mais les luttes d'influences se faisaient de plus en plus agressive.

Rémus se porta bien entendu volontaire pour porter l'assaut, et c'est avec une joie maniaque qu'il se retrouva à affronter ce bâtard de Crouch aux côtés de Moody. La rage qui l'animait le rendait moins prudent mais plus agressif qu'à son habitude, et il ne dut plusieurs fois son salut qu'au coéquipier qui couvrait ses arrières. Finalement, ils réussirent à l'acculer plus ou moins dans un coin, et si Barthemius réussit à éviter et dévier les deux premiers sortilèges jetés dans sa direction, le troisième était imparable.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait longtemps que Barthemius, comme il osait l'appeler dans le creux de son esprit, n'était pas venu le voir, plusieurs semaines, si sa notion du temps n'était pas trop déréglée, et il en était attristé. Il continuait d'espérer que son ex-professeur viendrait le gracier de sa présence, mais le seul visage qu'il voyait jour après jour n'était que celui de Wormtail, qui lui apportait sa pitance avec un sourire narquois. Pour tout avouer, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était plus fermée depuis quelques temps, mais il ne parvenait à se résoudre à la quitter, désespéré à l'idée que Barthemius ne lui en veuille ou qu'il ne sache où le chercher. Même seul, il se rendait compte à quel point son raisonnement était ridicule, mais il restait malgré.

Cette nuit-là, ou du moins lui sembla-t-il qu'il faisait nuit, il fut réveillé en sursaut par des explosions et des cris. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils étaient attaqués. Une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui à la pensée de Barthemius sous les feux ennemis. Pour la première fois, il s'approcha de la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et elle craqua bruyamment, mais personne ne se trouvait sur ce palier. Il se rapprocha de l'escalier du bas duquel semblaient provenir les bruits de combat, et fut momentanément paralysé.

Une sensation délicieuse et terrible le prit au corps, le tenant comme prisonnier, et il sentit sa respiration et son pouls s'accélérer. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, ses ongles lui rentrant dans les paumes. Il devait résister. Pour Barthemius. Il devait le trouver, l'aider. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'obstruer les sensations qui l'envahissaient et de se concentrer sur le seul flambeau qu'il souhaitait réellement suivre. Il finit par se calmer un peu et à ressentir comme une exhortation à avancer. Il avait la certitude que Barthemius serait au bout du chemin.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ou quand il s'était déplacé dans le manoir sans se faire tuer ou toucher par les combats environnants, mais quand il réussit à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, il se trouva devant une scène cauchemardesque.

Barthemius se battait contre un homme à l'air enragé et contre… lui-même… ou plutôt contre lui-même quand il était encore dans la peau de Moody Mad Eye. C'est avec une horreur qu'il vit trois sorts fuser comme au ralenti vers son Amour.

Barthemius ne ressentit pas la morsure du sort. Par contre, il sentit un poids s'écraser contre lui comme une poupée de chiffon toute en cheveux noirs, sang rouge et yeux vert vert vert jade.

Rémus et Moody virent avec épouvante un corps frêle mais reconnaissable s'interposer entre Crouch et le sort, et le recevoir de plein fouet.

Sans vraiment en être conscient, Barthemius saisit le bras de Harry, lança un Avada à la volée devant lui et transplana.

Harry se réveilla engourdi, le front comme pris dans un étau. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une chambre dans la semi-pénombre. Il se trouvait sur un tapis au pied du lit, seul mobilier de la pièce avec un secrétaire, une chaise et une table de chevet. Une couverture fine mais douce le recouvrait et le protégeait de l'air frais ambiant.

Doucement, pour ne pas déclencher les douleurs qu'il devinait, il se releva. Sur le lit dormait Barthemius. Son cœur se gonfla de joie et des larmes lui embuèrent la vue. Il se rapprocha à quatre pattes du bras qui dépassait du matelas, et posa sa tête près de la main lâche de l'homme endormi. Il ferma les yeux, oubliant la brûlure dans sa tête, les courbatures qui l'animaient et le bandage qui enserrait son torse perclus.

Les doigts fins de la main de Barthemius se refermèrent de manière douce mais ferme sur les mèches d'encre.

Fin.


End file.
